


Love At First Sight?

by jdmfanfiction



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Based on Grey's Anatomy, Denny Duquette - Freeform, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Grey's Anatomy - Freeform, Humor, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Medical Jargon, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Romance, Top Jeffrey Dean Morgan, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmfanfiction/pseuds/jdmfanfiction
Summary: I never thought it was possible to know what it was like to fall in love at first sight... That is until I met Denny and everything in my life changed.





	1. Chapter 1

Finally, a day off. I needed it, especially with finals coming up. It wasn’t helping that I had just run out of cookies and crème ice cream. How else was I supposed to get through the night? I pull on a coat, because living in Seattle, it was always known to rain even if the sun was bright in the sky during the day.

I was simply expecting to stay in, eat a tub of ice cream, and watch movies. It was what I considered “me time.” Many of my friends always told me that I studied too hard, worked too hard, that I deserved to _relax_. Though, my use of relaxing didn’t exactly meet their standards.

I step into the grocery store, instantly making a beeline towards the frozen foods aisle. The endless amounts of ice cream make me wonder if I should step out of my shell and try a new flavor.

_Nope. Don’t do it. You’re going to regret it._

My inner conscience tells me to settle for what I was used to and of course, I listened. I grab a tub of cookies and crème, holding it securely to my chest. I couldn’t wait to get back home, change into my pajamas, and turn on some good ol’ Netflix.

Aside from the ice cream, I end up grabbing two bags of chips and a few bars of chocolates. If anyone were to look at what I was purchasing, one would assume that it was my “time of the month.” I had a poor diet. I rarely ate and when I did, it was junk food. I didn’t know how I kept my figure for this long.

_It’s because you’re always on your feet, stupid._

I roll my eyes at the thoughts in my head, placing my items onto the conveyor belt. I tap my foot impatiently on the floor, waiting for the person in front of me to finish paying so it could be my turn.

“Hi, how are you?” The young man says, beginning to scan my items. I just nod and flash a polite smile. I didn’t want to make small talk. I just wanted to get home, eat my ice cream and _relax_.

“Alright. You’re all set. Will you need any help for carryout, miss?”

I shake my head. “I’ve got it. Thanks!” Grabbing the two bags of junk food, I speedily make my exit. As I step outside to welcome the night air of the beautiful city of Seattle, I am distracted when the bag I was holding onto breaks and soon enough, my items fall to the dirty pavement.

Including my _ice cream_.

“Damn it. I just want to go home,” I mutter under my breath. Suddenly, I hear a few footsteps following a quiet chuckle. Just as I was going to look up, the man kneels down to help me pick up my things.

_Huh. What a gentleman._

“You in a hurry to get somewhere?” The man says, his voice gravelly deep. I look up at him, only now realizing how handsome this man was. His hair was a bit shaggy and he had a bit of grown-in stubble, but when he smiled… I didn’t think it could get any better, until I saw his dimples.

“Yeah, I’m late for a date with my couch and that tub of ice cream. Thank you.” I take the tub of ice cream from his hands, biting my lower lip. I can feel him staring at me, and when he stands upright, the height difference was noticeable.

_He’s hot, and he’s tall? I’d say this is your dream man._

Once again, I shake my head at the thoughts in my mine. It was true though. He was a tall, handsome man and I would be lying if I said I didn’t think he was cute.

He laughs, looking at me with an amused look in his hazel green-like eyes. God, this man was beautiful.

“Sounds like you’re a woman who needs to learn to be on time, then,” he teases.

I couldn’t help but narrow my eyes, but my lip is still sucked in between my teeth.

_He’s cute and now he’s funny? Get his number. You have to._

Clearing my throat, I hold the tub of ice cream to my chest despite the chilling feeling it felt against the thin fabric of my shirt.

“Are you always this charming to strangers?” I ask him.

“Only to the pretty ones,” he grins.

I try to hide my blush, but from the way he’s staring at me, I can tell that he noticed it. He looks… Proud of himself. Then again, if a man made a woman blush it must mean they were doing something right.

“Well, I better take your advice and get home. Wouldn’t want to be late especially since a stranger gave me some wise advice. I think I’m going to turn over a new leaf,” I smile.

Just as I was going to walk away, the man catches up to me with his long strides. “I’d like to give you more advice. Seems like you’ll need a wise man in your life.” He grins, grabbing his phone from his pocket and handing it to me.

I bite my lower lip once more – must have been a habit when I was nervous or something – and I stare down at the phone in my hands.

_Oh, come on. Put your number in. What is there to lose? You’re busy all the time anyway. Plus, need I remind you? He’s smoking hot._

With a shut of my eyes to try and gather my thoughts, I finally input my number. I hand him his phone back and he looks it over, smiling to himself.

“So, Jess, huh?”

I nod.

“Well, Jess, I’m Denny. Have fun on your date,” he flashes a wink and turns on his heel to enter the grocery store.

I walk back to my car, grinning like a schoolgirl. It had been a long time since I even thought about dating and even when I wasn’t looking, a man like _him_ shows up and proves to me that maybe being patient was all it took.

I drive back home, my mind hovering on Denny but I also remembered that today was my day to relax. Being a full-time bartender and a full-time student definitely took its toll on me, but it helps pay the bills and then some.

Once in the comfort of my own home, I prop my feet onto the coffee table with the new tub of ice cream on my lap and play the movie that I had been wanting to watch for quite some time now: _Spotlight_.

As I relax into the cushions of my couch, I hear my phone go off and I absently reach for it. It was an unknown number, but my eyes took notice of the name through the message itself.

 **Unknown Number:** Hey. It’s Denny. How’s that date going?

I grin, biting my lower lip. I register his number into my contacts list before pressing the pause on the movie. I needed to reply to him.

 **Me:** The date’s going well. The ice cream is delicious. My pajamas are comfy and the movie I’m currently watching will make me cry in about thirty minutes, I can see it happening.

 **Denny:** Oh no. Do you need a shoulder to cry on because I think I’m free.

 **Me:** We just met and already you’re trying to come over to my place? You’re going to have to buy me dinner first, Denny.

 **Denny:** Tomorrow night? I can pick you up at seven.

Not only was he charming, but he sure was persistent. I bite my lower lip, the movie and ice cream long gone from my thoughts as I try to remember what was happening tomorrow. When the realization that I had work hit me, I frowned. I had to find another way to go out with him.

 **Me:** Well, I’ve got work. How about lunch?

 **Denny:** Work? At seven? Don’t tell me that you’re a…

 **Me:** Hold your horses. I’m a bartender. So, is lunch okay or not?

 **Denny:** Lunch sounds great. I’ll pick you up at noon.

 **Me:** See you then, Denny.

 **Denny:** Offer still stands for that shoulder to cry on. Would hate for you to waste tissues…

 **Me:** I’ll see you tomorrow.

I send him a smiley face before setting my phone aside. I play the movie, taking the tub of ice cream back onto my lap. I feel it vibrate once more, but I was too intrigued by the movie that I didn’t bother to check it.

Just like clockwork, I feel tears brim at my eyes once the movie ended. I grab a few tissues, wiping the tears from my eyes before I pick my phone up.

_Two new messages._

**Denny:** I’ll see you tomorrow.

 **Denny:** You crying yet?

I couldn’t help but laugh. It was sent almost forty-five minutes ago, but without hesitation, I simply send him a sad face. I wait a couple of minutes before realizing that he must have fallen asleep – it was almost eleven o’clock.

I set the ice cream in the freezer, cleaning up around my living room. I needed to get to bed.

Once I was getting ready to sleep, I hear my phone vibrate on the bedside table. I lie in bed and reach for it, letting my finger hover on the home button for it to unlock. I see Denny’s name light up on screen and I couldn’t help but smile. How was it that I met this man a few hours ago and already, I was smiling just at the mere thought of him.

 **Denny:** Just figured I’d say good night. My shoulder will be available to you tomorrow, so feel free to snuggle then.

 **Me:** You sure love the idea of getting close to me, don’t you?

 **Denny:** You’re pretty. I’m attracted to that. I’ll see you tomorrow. Good night, Jess.

I smile, setting my phone aside. Maybe going to the grocery store late at night was worth it after all. Maybe dropping my things on the pavement was worth it. It definitely attracted the attention of a man that you were going to go out on a date with tomorrow.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“What am I supposed to wear? It’s a lunch date!” I say over the phone, hearing my best friend’s voice on the other line. I had woken up early to figure out what to wear and also to calm my nerves. It had been a long time since I went on a date.

“Calm down, Jess. Breathe. You’ve got an hour before he picks you up. Just go casual. Don’t overthink it,” she says.

I sigh. She was right. I didn’t want to seem like I was trying too hard, but I also didn’t want to seem like I wasn’t trying enough. Ugh. Now I remembered why dating was so difficult.

“Right, right. I’m overthinking. I can’t help it! You should see how hot this guy is, Meg. And he’s funny, and sweet and… Damn it. He can be a sociopath for all I know.” I lie back on my bed, clad in my black matching undergarments.

“Okay, Jess? You’re freaking yourself out. You’ve got this, girl. He came up to you for a reason and he asked you out for a reason. Just have fun! Let loose, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember. Fine. Okay. I think I can manage to figure out what to wear.

“Great. I’ll see you tonight! I want all the details!” Meg laughs and I shake my head. It was fun to be able to work with your best friend.

Once the call ends, I stand up and stare at my closet. I had just the right amount of clothes, but at this particular moment, I felt like I had _nothing_.

After about twenty minutes, I manage to pull on my black jeans, folding it just above my ankle. I slip on an olive-green sweater and look over myself in the mirror. It wasn’t much, but it was perfect for a lunch date. A _casual_ lunch date.

I straighten my hair and apply a light amount of makeup. When I hear the doorbell ring following a knock, I had to immediately glance at the clock.

_He’s early!_

I manage to slip on my ankle boots, letting the fold of my pants rest just above it before grabbing my coat. I run to the door, skidding to a quiet stop as I try to regain my composure.

With one deep breath, I slowly unlock the door and open it to reveal a very cute Denny on the other side.

“Hi.” He grins.

_Those dimples. Wow._

I clear my throat, biting my lower lip as I stare at him.

_Find your voice, woman. Speak. He’s staring at you._

Suddenly, “Oh, hi!”

Denny chuckles, a deep grumbling sound coming from his chest at his laughter. I let my eyes rake over his frame. Dark brown coat, jeans, boots… He looked just as good as he did last night.

“Distracted?” He asks.

“More like surprised. You’re a bit early.”

Denny grins, “I don’t like being late.”

I narrow my eyes. What a clever, clever man.

“You’re funny,” I tease, pulling on my coat. I grab my bag from the couch and walk out of my apartment with him behind me. Locking the door, I glance up at him to see his eyes staring straight at me.

When he notices that I caught him, there was a mischievous grin that lined his beautiful lips, once more revealing his dimples.

“That’s a compliment… I’d say we’re getting somewhere, Jess.” Denny holds the door open for you, leading you out of the warm building and out into the cold.

“Don’t count on it,” I quip back, biting my lower lip to prevent myself from smiling.

“I was thinking we go to this diner downtown. Good food. Good coffee.”

“I’d like that,” I nod, following him to his car. Once again, he holds the door open for me and I couldn’t help but blush at how much of a gentleman he was. I didn’t think that there were still men out there who believed in chivalry.

The ride to the diner was quiet, but it was surprisingly comfortable and not at all awkward. Denny’s arm rested on the armrest between the both of us and I could feel his hand hover against my upper arm.

It wasn’t raining, but the clouds casted a gloomy presence in the city of Seattle. I didn’t mind, though. I had gotten used to the weather.

Denny helps me out of the car, resting a hand on my lower back. I look up at him, but his gaze remains straight ahead. He looked like he was thinking, but I didn’t know what.

_Maybe your date, duh._

I shake my thoughts away before stepping inside the diner, grinning at how homey it felt. It also seemed like the people here knew Denny.

“The usual booth, handsome?” The older woman says, walking up to Denny and gently cupping his cheek.

He grins, releasing his hold on me to hug the older woman. “That would be great, Betty.”

I could tell she was looking at me as if she was trying to figure out who I was without asking the obvious question. At the booth, Denny lets me sit first before deciding to sit across from me. He looks up at me and I catch his eyes, biting my lower lip instantly.

_He caught you staring. Be cool. Be cool._

“What?” He asks.

“Nothing. It’s nice. The diner, I mean.” I remove my coat, setting it aside as I tuck a few strands of hair behind my ear to look over the menu. I could feel Denny’s eyes on me and when I look up, I notice that he was sporting that same dimpled smile.

“You know what you want to get?” He asks.

“Kinda. I don’t know if I want a late breakfast for lunch. What do you think?”

“Well, their burgers are amazing, but I’m actually going to go for breakfast food for lunch.”

“Then it seems like I’ve made up my mind. Scrambled eggs with a side of toast, bacon, and sausage.”

Denny arches a brow, grinning. “You can eat.”

“I love food,” I reply almost instantly.

“I like that.”

A younger girl comes by the table, taking down our orders before setting down a pot of coffee and two small cups along with each a glass of water.

“Thank you,” I tell her, watching her walk away.

Denny pours coffee into each of our cups, setting it aside once both cups were filled. He adds a packet of sugar and just a splash of milk.

“How was the movie? Cry a lot?” Denny asks, breaking me out of my thoughts once I pour a good amount of milk into my cup of coffee with two packets of sugar.

“Yes… Yes, I did. It was a really good movie.” I bring the cup to my lips, carefully taking a sip of the hot liquid.

“I would think so. It won an award or something like that.”

I nod, biting my lower lip.

“I bet you wish you took up my offer to cry on my shoulder, huh?” He grins teasingly.

“I think the tissues did just the job,” I reply.

It was odd how easy it was to slip into such a banter with him. It was as if we had been friends for years. This didn’t feel like a date and somehow, I think it’s a good thing. It made me less nervous and more relaxed.

“So, tell me about yourself,” he asks, stirring the small spoon inside his cup of coffee.

“What do you want to know?”

“ _Everything_ ,” Denny smiles. He sounded serious. He _looked_ serious.

“Well, that’s a bit much for the first date, don’t you think?”

“So, this is a date?” There goes his damn smirk again.

“It can be… Unless you don’t want it to be and we can call it acquaintances getting to know each other.”

“No, no. It’s a date.” Denny smiles. I glance over to see the waitress set the food down in front of us, but I couldn’t help but see that Denny was still staring at me. It was odd, but at the same time, I loved when he was staring at me. I felt special.

“This smells and looks delicious,” I say, grinning.

“Just wait until you dig in.”

Halfway through our meals, I managed to tell Denny that I was the only child of two successful lawyers. I was still in school to pursue a career in child development – I always loved kids, but I didn’t want to become a teacher. It was more along the lines of a career in social work.

“Huh. Future social worker. Currently a bartender and student. Only child who loves sports, movies, _and_ ice cream. I’d say we’re a match made in heaven,” Denny says, grinning to himself.

I almost choked on my water, looking up at him. He quietly chuckles, taking a bite of his eggs.

“A match made in heaven?” I repeat.

He nods. “Yeah. You’re going to fall in love with me, Jess. I see it.”

I arch a brow, “You’re so sure of yourself.”

“Well, let’s see. I’m well off, but not into money. I’m smart, but I’m not a know-it-all. I’m funny. And I’m _hot_. I am a catch. I’m really nice. I love animals,” he grins.

I let a look of amusement flash over my features, resting a hand on the table as I keep a hold of my fork.

“You’re right. I’m definitely going to fall in love with you,” I playfully roll my eyes.

We end up both laughing and for once, I felt like nothing could bother me. Not work. Not school. Not my parents. Being in Denny’s presence definitely helped my mood.

“Alright. I think I’m stuffed,” I say, wiping my lips and setting aside my empty plate. He looks up at me and chuckles.

“Well, let’s hope not. I got dessert.”

“Dessert? Denny, I don’t even think I have enough _room_ for dessert.”

“Nonsense. We’re sharing. It’s not just for you, jeez.” Denny laughs as the waitress sets a small bowl of cookies and crème ice cream onto the table with two spoons. Denny stands up, sitting next to me and I instantly scoot over to give him space.

This would be the first time that we were this close to one another and his arm drapes over the back of the booth to allow me to scoot closer.

I glance up at him, biting my lower lip and taking a chance.

_Move closer. He practically wants you pressed against him._

Once again, I shake my thoughts away and take a small scoop of the ice cream.

“What was that about not having enough room?”

“Oh, shut up.”

When we both finished eating, I pull my wallet from my bag before I feel Denny’s warm hand rest over mine. I stop all movements to look up at him, seeing him use his free hand to grab his wallet.

“It’s a date and I’m going to pay.”

“Hopeless romantic,” I quip.

He looks down at me and winks, “You don’t even know the half of it, Jess.”

Denny climbs out of the booth to allow me to step out as well. I slip on my coat and glance over at him, smiling to myself before I hear the sound of rain coming from outside.

“We both don’t have hoods or an umbrella… I say we make a run for it.” Denny suggests. I grin.

“Let’s go.” I take his hand, leading him out of the diner and out into the pouring rain. He releases my hand to wrap his arm tightly around my waist, pulling me to him as the rain completely soaks the both of us.

We both quickly run to the car, climbing inside with wet clothes staining his seats. He turns on the heater immediately and looks over at me, laughing to himself.

He was out of breath, trying to regain his composure as I turn to look at him.

_Maybe he’s just out of shape._

“Next time, we’re bringing an umbrella,” I tell him.

“Probably a good idea. Though, bring a small one that we can share.” He says, pulling out of the parking lot.

“So you can be close to me?” I reply.

He grins. “Exactly.

Denny arrives to my apartment within fifteen minutes. We were still both soaked, but he mentioned earlier that he had an appointment that he needed to get to. Though, that didn’t seem to stop him from escorting me back to my apartment like a gentleman.

We both stand outside my door, staring at one another. The tension was thick in the air and it was obvious that the first date went well aside from the sudden rainstorm.

“Maybe next time we can do dinner?” He asks, putting a hand in his pocket.

I look up at him, taking note of the slight stubble of facial hair, his shaggy hair, his hazel eyes, the _dimples_ … There was no way I was going to turn him down for a second date.

“Dinner would be nice,” I smile.

“Great. It’s a date,” Denny returns my smile with one of his own.

“Sounds like a plan.”

Just as Denny was going to walk away; I take his wrist to turn him around before placing a light kiss on his cheek. I had to stand on my toes to reach him, but still, the gesture was innocent enough that it gave him the clear message that I liked him too.

He simply grins down at me, bringing a hand to tuck a few strands of hair behind my ear and out of my face.

“Text me when your next days off are and we’ll plan accordingly. I’ll talk to you later.” Denny asks.

“I’ve got work tonight, so… If you’re feeling like getting a drink, feel free to stop by at the bar. First drink will be on me.” I tell him, unlocking my door before Denny nods.

He flashes me another dimpled grin before walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Grey's Anatomy or this character (though I wish I had bc then I wouldn't have killed him off...) Anyway, I used dialogue from one of the episodes for this chapter, so it may seem a bit familiar! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)


	3. Chapter 3

I kept my gaze locked onto the front door, hoping and hoping that Denny would walk through them with his charming smile and beautiful eyes. Though, almost at the end of my shift, and I began to give up. Maybe he had other things to do. Maybe something came up…

Maybe, maybe, maybe.

“Come on, Jess. We’ve gotta clean up before heading home,” my best friend, Kate, said. I glance over at her, sighing.

“I guess you’re right. I was just hoping he’d stop by. I mean, our date went great. I even kissed his cheek.” I grab a clean towel, dampening it with warm water and grabbing the spray to clean the empty tables around the bar.

“Well, you’ve got his number and he’s got yours. Remember? Don’t overthink it.”

I sigh. She was right.

“I’ll go and clean up the rest of the tables then I’ll help you count the money.” I tell her, walking around the bar counter to the tables that littered around the room. I start at the end of the room, beginning to clean the sticky table.

When the door opens, I stop myself from looking. I didn’t want to look only to be disappointed. _Again_. That was until I heard _his_ voice.

“Hey, is Jess around?”

I look over at him, grinning to myself as Kate motions to me. “She’s over there. We’re getting ready to clean up.”

Denny nods, walking towards me. He was sporting a sweater and another coat over it. He was dressed simple, but for some reason, it made him look so adorable.

“Hi.” He grins, pocketing a hand into his pants.

“Hey. You’re kinda late.” I tease, continuing to clean the table. I needed to busy myself. I didn’t need him to find out that I was waiting for him all night.

“Sorry. Got caught up with some stuff. I’m here now though.” Denny gently rests a hand on my wrist to stop my task. When I look up at him, I couldn’t help but bite my lower lip. I still couldn’t believe how handsome he was.

“Do you want to do something once you’re done with your shift?” He asks.

I arch a brow, glancing at the clock and then over at Kate. She practically gestures for me to leave.

“Um, it’s a little late, don’t you think?” I tell him.

He maintains his smile. “There are tons of twenty-four hour restaurants around Seattle.”

_What else do you have to lose? Now that he’s here, you want to push him away? Come on, woman._

I bite my lip at the thoughts in my head before I reply with a curt nod. “Okay, I think that should be fine.”

Kate approaches us, gently motioning for me to follow her.

“Excuse me.”

Denny nods. Kate grins, looking over at Denny with a look of approval.

“He’s hot, Jess. Now, get outta here. I can handle closing.”

I instantly shake my head. “What? No! I can’t do that. You know I can’t.”

“Jess, _leave_. I’ve been here longer than you have. I have more authority of you by default of superiority.”

I narrow my eyes. She was right. She was _always_ right.

“Fine. Okay? Fine.”

After bidding Kate goodbye, I walk over to Denny, pulling my coat closer to my body.

“Shift done already?” He asks.

“Kate wanted me to leave,” I respond.

Denny grins, nodding to himself. He leads me out of the bar, resting a hand on my lower back. The touch doesn’t go unnoticed and in fact, I simply lean into him. It was almost as if it was something I was already used to doing.

“I know a good taco shop a block from here. Do you want to walk instead?” Denny asks.

“I don’t mind. As long as it doesn’t rain, I think we’re good.”

Denny smiles, pulling the umbrella from his coat pocket. “I’m prepared just in case it does.”

I laugh quietly, nodding to myself. About ten minutes later, we enter the small taco shop. He insists that he pays, telling me to order whatever I wanted.

“You paid for breakfast. Let me pay for this.” I tell him. He shakes his head, but it was a good thing he told me what he wanted.

Walking to the register, I order his meal and mine as well, instantly handing the woman behind the counter the exact amount of change. When I glance over at him, he narrows his eyes, but it fails him due to the smile that creeps up onto his lips.

“I said I was going to pay,” he says.

“I know, but you got breakfast. I figured I’d make it even and pay for this late dinner.”

He leads us to a small table, holding my chair out for me. Once seated, I finally take in his features. Denny looked a bit paler than he did this morning and he looked stressed, but he does his best to hide it with a smile.

We spend the rest of the night talking about one another, about past relationships, childhood memories, etc. It was oddly comforting to be able to talk to someone that I just met.

“Mm, it’s almost four in the morning. We should get going.” Denny says. I nod in agreement. Once we step out of the taco shop, it begins to rain and Denny grins, almost proud that he managed to come prepared.

Suddenly, he wraps his arm around me to pull me close to his side, lifting the umbrella so that it could cover the both of us. I take this time to inhale his scent, shutting my eyes and letting my head rest against his arm.

We make it back to our cars and like the gentleman that Denny is, he walks me to my car, opening my driver’s door for me to climb in. He leans down, kissing my cheek in which I blush immediately at.

“Drive safely. I’ll call you later,” Denny says.

“You too, Denny.”

\--

Throughout the weekend, I tried to contact him. A few texts here and there, but I was always met with no new messages. Could I have gotten the wrong message? Surely, it wasn’t possible. I mean, he kissed me on the cheek.

As Monday rolls around, I step into my classroom, taking my usual seat and bringing my items onto my desk. I set my phone down, beginning to doodle on my piece of paper as I wait for class to begin. I had ten minutes left before it started, so when I felt my phone vibrate against my desk, I immediately scramble for it.

 **Denny:** Hey.

My heart leaps out of my chest. I grin like a maniac, staring down at my phone and suddenly, I feel like I was a teenage girl all over again. He was giving me _butterflies._

 **Me:** Hey, you. Everything okay?

 **Denny:** Yeah. Why wouldn’t it be?

I clear my throat.

_Don’t sound too desperate. Change the subject. Quick._

**Me:** Nothin’. Just wondering. How are you?

 **Denny:** Could be better. You’re good company. :)

I couldn’t help but blush at the text, reading it over multiple times just in case I read it wrong. All the worrying I had been doing suddenly disappears. He was into me. It was clear that he was.

 **Me:** Oh? Maybe you’ll be the one falling for me, Denny.

 **Denny:** Ha ha.

I put my phone down for a moment when my Professor begins her lecture. I hear it vibrate once more, taking a quick peek at it.

 **Denny:** I’m sorry I haven’t been responding to your texts over the weekend. Been busy. If you’re free later, I can give you a call?

I answer immediately.

 **Me:** That’d be great. I’m in class right now, but I get out in an hour. Call me then.

 **Denny:** Great. It’s a date.

 **Me:** On the phone?

 **Denny:** Yes, Jess. A phone date. Come on. Get with it.

I shake my head, smiling to myself before I put my phone away. I begin to write down the notes that my Professor says would be important on the next test. I couldn’t get Denny out of my thoughts.

After class, I begin to put my things into my bag before I hear my phone begin to ring. He must have timed it perfectly.

Instantly answering, I drape my bag over my shoulder and bring the phone to my ear. When he speaks, I could have sworn that I would have melted to the floor. His voice sounded much deeper on the phone and it was sexy.

“Are you out of class?” He asks.

“I am. You keeping tabs or what?” I leave the room, walking through the empty halls.

I hear his chuckle on the other end of the phone, smiling to myself. I wish I could see him.

“Maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?” Denny teases.

“Nothing… But thank you for admitting it.”

I walk to my car which is on the other side of the campus. It gives me enough time to talk him and just hearing him talk makes me miss his presence, makes me miss _him_.

“So, you’re telling me you’ve _never_ been to a Seahawks game? Jess! Tell me you’re joking.”

I bite my lower lip. I just never really had time to go to the games, despite how badly I wanted to attend one. I always watched on television, but I knew that it wasn’t the same when watching it in person.

“I know, I know. It’s bad,” I reply. I decide to take a seat underneath the tree, smiling to myself at my surroundings. It was the first day since Friday that it was a beautiful day with cloudless skies and the sun shining brightly in the sky.

“I’ve gotta be the one to bring you to your first game, Jess,” Denny says, the determination clear in his voice.

“Well, if I was being honest, I wouldn’t want anyone else but you to take me.” I blush to myself. I just realized how that sounded just as it left my lips.

“You falling in love with me, Jess?” He asks. I could just imagine him smirking.

“Hardly. You just know your football. I’d rather go with someone who enjoys being there.”

He laughs, following a quiet cough. I bite my lower lip, looking down at my boots.

“Well, I better get going. We’ve been talking for a good hour and a half already.” He tells me.

I sigh quietly, standing up and continuing my quest to my car. “Yeah and I’m still on campus. I’ll talk to you soon?” I ask hopefully.

“Of course, Jess. Study hard. Don’t go falling your ice cream for any guy, okay? That position is already taken.” He sounds almost possessive and I smile. There was no other man that could compare to him and it was a scary thought.

“Well, it’s a good thing I’ve already got my ice cream.”

He laughs quietly. “Alright, Jess. I’ll talk to you later.”

Once the call ends, I climb into my car, grinning from ear to ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another filler! I promise things will pick up next chapter!

It had been a week since I last saw Denny. We had both been busy, but still managed to send a few texts here and there. To say that our chemistry was gone would be a complete lie. In fact, talking to him on the phone or a simple text just made me like the man even more. He was sweet and funny. Things were going at a slow pace, but I didn’t mind it.

We usually ended the day by talking to one another, but today when I sent him a text to let him know that I had two days off from work, I didn’t receive a reply. I was disappointed. I waited and waited and waited.

Still, no new messages.

I decide to go home, prop my feet onto my coffee table, put in a movie, and eat ice cream. It reminded me of the night I met Denny at the supermarket. I got in the habit of checking my phone every minute of today, but every time I did, I felt a pang of disappointment within me.

_Maybe he’s busy. Give him more than just a few hours to reply._

I sigh, changing into my leggings and oversized hoodie. It helped me relax to be able to sit in the comfort of my own home, not worried about how I looked or how I dressed. I set my phone aside, hoping that if it was far from my grasp, I wouldn’t have the need to check it again.

I was watching _Iron Man_ with the tub of ice cream on my lap and a spoon in hand. Despite how intrigued I was into the movie, my mind couldn’t help but drift back to Denny. He usually was really good about responding to a text pretty quickly.

Halfway into the movie, I stand up to put the ice cream back into the freezer. I knew I was capable of eating an entire container, but I didn’t want to get myself sick when I had two days to relax from work.

I walk back to the couch, grabbing my phone and swiping the screen to reveal the message that I sent Denny. Still, no reply.

I had gotten so used to talking to him every day that I somehow forgot how my life was before meeting him. It sounded so cliché and almost as if I was infatuated with him, but I just enjoyed our talks and his presence. It also didn’t hurt that he was cute.

I decide to call it a night after the movie ended. There was no way Denny would reply this late at night. With a sigh, I send him another message.

 **Me:** Hope you had a good day. Calling it a night. Let me know if you want to grab dinner or something. Good night, Denny

I set my phone aside, climbing into my bed and bringing the covers over my lower half. I stay awake for fifteen minutes, hoping I would hear the sound of a quiet vibration on my bedside table, but it never comes.

_Maybe he’s busy._

I tell myself, shutting my eyes in hopes that I find sleep.

The following morning, I scramble to grab my phone. I hope Denny texted back. When there were no new messages or any notifications for any missed calls, I sigh. Was it possible that I misread the connection we had?

Despite not having to come into work, I still had class. I was grateful for it. It would keep my mind off Denny and help me focus on my schoolwork. Since meeting him, I found myself daydreaming in class.

I would imagine what his lips would feel like against mine, being in his strong arms, inhaling his intoxicating scent… Kate told me that it was just the physical attraction making me think this way, but she didn’t know the type of conversations Denny and I shared.

He understood my love for sports; we had spent a good thirty minutes on the phone talking about a variety of plays for the Seahawks. He understood how important school was to me; he had even rudely hung up on me just so that I could focus on an essay that was due.

We had so many things to talk about that we both always seemed to lose track of time. We would talk about our favorite food, our favorite movies, our dreams, and even family. Denny, however, was always more interested in hearing about my family than talking about his own. I understood. I never urged him to talk about something that he didn’t want to, which I could tell he was grateful for.

**\---**

After my two off days from work, I was still disappointed that Denny didn’t contact me. We both decided to have a formal dinner, a formal date complete with a beautiful dress and a suit to wear. We even joked about going to a five-star restaurant where we would order the most expensive thing on the menu and it still wouldn’t fulfill us. We then talked about having burgers and ice cream after our romantic date to help fill our hunger.

I was looking forward to it. I was hoping to see him all dressed up because I knew he would look just as handsome as he did wearing regular clothes.

But those two days turned into another week and still, no reply. No new messages. No missed calls.

I was eating lunch with Kate who kept rambling on about her new boyfriend. I couldn’t help but feel slightly jealous. She always had the guys falling at her feet. She always knew what she wanted and she _always_ acted on it.

“Jess? Hello? Are you listening?” Kate asks, waving a hand in front of my face.

I was looking out the window, watching the cars move on the street, the strangers walking on the sidewalk. I didn’t realize that I had drifted into some sort of dream-like trance.

“Huh? Sorry. I’ve been out of it lately,” I reply, turning my attention to her.

She sighs. “It’s Denny, isn’t it? Come on, Jess. Think of it this way. Another one bites the dust, right? Besides, you went on two informal dates with him. It’s not like it was anything serious. It surely wasn’t going anywhere.”

I tighten my jaw. She may have been right, but she never knew when to draw the line. She never understood that sometimes the things she said hurt.

“How do you know that, Kate? Just because the guys you date are willing to sleep with you on the first date doesn’t mean that it has to go the same way with me, okay? I actually liked Denny. He was sweet. He was funny. We had nice conversations, all right?” I respond, beginning to gather my things. I knew Kate meant well, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less.

“Jess… I didn’t mean it like that, okay? Come on. Don’t go.”

“I’m just going to go for a walk. I’ll see you at work later. I know you didn’t mean it. Just hurts that I thought there was something between Denny and I, and there isn’t.” I pull on my coat, draping my bag over my shoulder and sliding out of the small booth. I leave the money for my food and walk out of the small restaurant.

Maybe being alone wasn’t going to help me, but I didn’t know how long I could stand hearing Kate talk about her love life while she would take a hit at mine. But maybe Kate was right. Maybe it wasn’t serious enough for him to call back, to text back. Maybe it wasn’t going to go anywhere and Denny realized that it was just a waste of time.

_Maybe, maybe, maybe._

**\---**

Later that night, I walk into the bar and notice Kate already preparing for tonight’s shift. Without a word, she pulled me into a hug, apologizing profusely. I could never really stay mad at her.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. You’re right. Another one bites the dust. Just gotta let go before I get too attached,” I reassure her, pulling back. “I’m going to put my things away and then I’ll help you prepare.”

She nods. I walk to the back and place my bag into my locker, sighing quietly to myself. I glance at my phone, hoping that a new message would surprise me, but I was disappointed yet again.

Closing my locker, I try to rid my thoughts of Denny and begin work.

“Heard Jason was going to stop by today,” Kate tells me, wiping the bar counter before our manager, Nate, opens the door to our bar, allowing people to rush inside.

“That’s what Nate said. You don’t think Jason would cause a scene, right?” I ask.

Kate shrugs. “His girlfriend just dumped him for another guy, so who knows.”

Before I could respond, the customers begin to ask for a variety of drinks and food from the menu. I slip into a usual routine, making sure that I gather everyone’s orders and making their drinks with little wait time as possible.

Throughout the night, Kate and I work in sync with one another, like always. We both playfully flirt with the customers, but we also keep in mind when to cut someone off when they had too much to drink.

The night was proving to be smooth sailing, until Jason stepped in. He was already drunk and stumbling over his own feet. Once he made it to the bar, he plopped down onto the seat and ordered a shot of tequila.

“No. You know I’m not going to do that, Jason. Maybe we should call you a cab and you can go home and get some sleep,” I tell him, continuing to make drinks for the other people who ordered.

“Jess, come on! It’s just one fucking shot. It won’t hurt anybody.” He replies, trying to reach over the counter before I smack his arm aside.

“I said _no_. Now, I’m going to call you a cab or I will have security throw you out. Your pick.”

He rolls his eyes. “Just give me the fucking drink, Jess. Do your damn job like a good girl that you are and make it.”

I tighten my jaw. I knew he didn’t mean it, but that didn’t stop the man who was watching everything unfold hit Jason square in the jaw. Before my eyes, I see the two men fighting before security rushes in to break it up.

Jason lies unconscious and I look over at Kate with a worried expression. “He’s not moving. Oh my god, Kate! He isn’t moving!”

I run around the bar to kneel down, checking his pulse. I breathe a sigh of relief when I feel his pulse faint against my fingertips.

“Get him to the hospital, Jess. Kate and I have it covered,” Nate says.

I sigh, nodding before Kate tosses me my bag and coat. The security helps Jason to his feet as we bring him outside. I raise my hand for a cab and slowly set Jason aside, thanking the security man.

“Seattle Grace Hospital, please.” I tell the driver who simply nods. I hear Jason grunt awake, the sounds of his pain echoing throughout the small, quiet cab.

“What the fuck –” He says, bringing a hand to his brusied face.

“I wouldn’t touch your nose if I were you. Looks like it’s broken,” I reply, staring out the window.

“What the hell happened?”

“Well, you got into a fight because you were acting like an asshole. You’re lucky Nate is an understanding boss or else he would have fired you on the spot, Jason.”

He doesn’t respond. Jason simply stares out the window, probably thinking of what happened at the bar. I was sure that his mind crosses his ex-girlfriend from the way his brows furrow together and tears begin to pool at his eyes.

I felt sorry for him. He had talked countless times about marrying her, but then again, just because someone was happy in a relationship doesn’t mean the other person was too.

It reminded me of Denny. I sighed. I didn’t need to be thinking of him.

Once the cab driver stops at the front of the hospital, I mutter a quiet “thank you” before handing him the exact amount of money plus a tip before helping Jason out of the cab. I allow him to lean against me for support, stepping into the hospital.

“Sit here and wait for me while I check you in.” I tell him, setting him down onto a chair. He grunts in reply, nodding in response.

I walk towards the front desk, letting the nurse know that Jason’s nose may possibly be broken with a slight concussion. Surprisingly, she nods and motions for us to follow her. I help Jason to his feet before a nurse brings a wheelchair. I set him down and follow them past the double doors.

I glance around, biting my lower lip. I always hated hospitals. I never really did like the vibe of this place. It was meant to bring hope and life, but instead, it just brought death and misery.

“I’m going to place him into a room so that the next available nurse can check on him,” the nurse says. I nod in response before my eyes catch a very familiar figure sitting on a hospital bed.

I clear my throat. I catch the number to his room before following the nurse. Once in the room, she sets Jason onto the bed and hooks him up to an IV to numb the pain.

At this moment, I didn’t care about Jason. I didn’t care about the main reason why I was here in the first place. All that mattered was the man in the other room, the man who was resting his eyes, the man who was in the _hospital_ for whatever reason, the man who was right when he said I would fall in love with him.

Once I make sure Jason was okay, I tell him I was going to go to the bathroom. I leave his room and slowly walk to the other man’s room. From the window, I see that he is staring at the television, looking miserable and sporting a faded yellow sweater.

_It’s now or never. Open the door._

With a heavy sigh, I slowly push the door open. When I look up to see him, I feel my heart leap out of my chest.

He was _smiling_.

“Jess…”

“ _Denny_ …”


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn’t believe my eyes. He was lying on a hospital bed. He didn’t seem like he just got here either. It made me wonder if this was the reason why he decided to stop talking to me. Anything can happen in a week.

“Listen, this wasn’t the way I wanted you to find out,” Denny says, breaking me out of my thoughts. He still looked so adorable, but there was something I knew he was hiding. I could feel it.

“What do you mean, Denny? Why are you in here?”

He extends a hand and I eagerly take it into my own. I sit at the edge of his bed, watching as his thumb gently strokes the back of my hand. I could tell his mind was drifting elsewhere. Denny was usually a man who was able to look me in the eye, but right now, he couldn’t.

I knew bad news was coming.

“That night… When I met you… I was denied a heart. I went to the supermarket to buy ice cream because I needed a pick-me up. I didn’t expect to meet you. I didn’t expect any of this to happen.”

I shake my head. It sounded like he was dumping me.

“Denny… Stop. Wait. What do you mean you were denied a heart? What is going on?” My own heart beats against my chest at the anticipation.

“I’ve got congestive heart failure, Jess…”

I tighten my hand around his. My eyes stare at him, almost in complete shock. I couldn’t believe it. Here was this man that I met about two weeks ago and yet, all I wanted to do was cry. Denny must have noticed because his hand moved instantly to my cheek.

“You – But you have to get a heart, Denny.”

“I know. That’s why I’m back here. My doctor said they found me a heart, Jess… I was going to tell you after my surgery went through. I promise.”

I bite my lower lip. At the back of my mind, I knew I had to get back to my stupid coworker, but right now, I didn’t want to leave. Especially not after the information I received.

“How long have you been here?” I ask.

“Almost a week. I got all your messages. I just – I couldn’t bring myself up to reply to any of them.”

“I’m not angry. I mean, I would be selfish if I was, but I’m not. I’m sad. I want you to be okay. I want you to have a new heart,” I rant, dropping my eyes. We had only two dates and here I was, willing to spend all my time to cater to him, to make sure he was okay.

“And I will. I will get a new heart. It’s why I’m here, Jess… Don’t cry. _Please_.” Denny gently tugs on my arm and when I meet his eyes, he gestures for me to lie down. “Lie down with me… Please?”

I hesitate before instantly curling at his side. My arm slowly drapes over his abdomen and his arm wraps around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his side. At least I know the feelings were not one-sided.

Somehow, being in his arms make me feel safe. As I shut my eyes, I realize that I never want to get up.

“Why are _you_ here, by the way?” Denny asks.

I open my eyes to look up at him, biting my lower lip. My coworker could handle himself. “Uh, well… Stupid coworker got into an altercation at the bar. Had to bring him here because he lost the fight.”

Denny smiles. Despite his condition, he was still _smiling_.

“Well, I could also say you’re stalking me, but we’ll go with your story,” he teases.

I grin. I missed our teasing banter. I missed his presence. I missed his _voice_. I missed _him_.

“Oh, you love creating situations that aren’t true, don’t you?” I reply.

Denny laughs quietly, holding me tighter. I sigh happily, resting my cheek against his chest.

“Just admit it, Jess. You’ve fallen in love with me. Didn’t I tell you it was going to happen?”

I blush, partly because deep down, I knew that I was. He was everything I ever wanted in a man and more, and I was going to stay by his side until he was better.

“Keep dreaming, Duquette,” I playfully roll my eyes, but he simply smiles and catches me off guard when he kisses my forehead.

We still hadn’t kissed yet, but I didn’t mind. Our conversations were enough for me. Besides, I am sure that he was holding himself back as much as I was.

Because man. His lips sure do look kissable.

“Do you have to go?” Denny asks.

I instantly shake my head. “I’m staying right here.”

He arches a brow in response, “What about your coworker?”

“He’s a big boy. He’s an adult. He can handle himself.”

Denny nods. He rests his cheek against the crown of my head, biting his lower lip. The silence was comforting, but it was also a bit eerie, almost as if we both were waiting for something to happen.

Throughout the night, we remain that way. I stay in his arms and he holds me tightly against him. I couldn’t imagine how comfortable I was with a man I just met.

“Do you believe in fate? In destiny?” Denny asks.

I glance up at him, resting my hand gently over his heart. I wish I had the power to heal.

“I think everything happens for a reason,” I reply.

“Do you think we met that night for a reason?”

I arch a brow. I slowly move to rest my chin on his shoulder, staring into his eyes. Our lips were mere inches from one another. If I moved just a bit closer, I could finally feel how his lips felt like, but I stopped myself.

Our time would come.

“I was having a bad day and you helped me. So, yeah. I think we met that night for a reason,” I respond.

I hadn’t thought about it until now. Ever since he came into my life, I realized I was more relaxed. Even my best friend noticed.

“I think so too. I am _so_ glad I went to the supermarket. I mean, who else would have helped you pick up your ice cream?” Denny teases.

I shake my head, resting my cheek back against him. “Well, I _am_ capable. I’ve got two hands.”

He shakes his head. “Nope. I had to be your knight in shining armor. You were the damsel in distress and I saved the day.”

I arch my brow, laughing quietly. He was funny and cute and charming and… I think I’m falling in love with him.

“You’re a real dork, did you know that?”

“It’s all part of my charm, Jess.”

I surprise him with a gentle kiss on his cheek, lying back down to rest against his chest. I could hear his heart beating and it sounded very irregular and weak, but despite the abnormality of it, I smile.

He was alive. He was still _here_.

“Do you want to get some sleep, Denny?” I ask him, reaching down to bring the hospital blanket to drape over our lower halves.

“As long as I wake up and you’ll still be here, yeah…”

It was his turn to surprise me. Denny kisses my cheek, lingering for a moment as he pulls away. I let a blush appear at my cheeks. He was so sweet.

“I’ll be here. Your nurses will have to drag me kicking and screaming if they kick me out,” I reply.

“All right. Good night, Jess.”

I smile.

“Good night, Denny.”

Once his eyes had fallen shut, I couldn’t help but watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful.

God. I was falling in love with this man.


	6. Chapter 6

I wasn’t lying when I said the nurses would have to drag me out of Denny’s room kicking and screaming. There was no way I was going to leave him now that I know what was happening, what he was struggling with.

“Visiting hours are over. You have to leave,” the blonde woman says.

I stood quietly from the bed, making sure not to wake Denny from his much needed slumber. The woman was a bit taller than I was and I wouldn’t be lying if the thought of some sort of attraction between her and Denny crossed my mind. She was beautiful and Denny was, well, Denny was naturally charming.

“I’m not leaving him,” I reply instantly.

She narrows her eyes. “I will call security to escort you out of this building, miss. Please do not make me say it again.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’m doing no harm by lying down with him. If it’ll make you feel better, I’ll sit at the chair. Other than that, I am not going to leave this room.”

Before either one of us could argue, Denny’s quiet groan causes the both of us to look in his direction. His eyes were still shut, but I could tell he was awake.

“Izzie, just let her stay. I like her company,” Denny mumbles, reaching for my hand. I grin instantly, taking it into my own.

We weren’t necessarily boyfriend and girlfriend, but we definitely acted like we were. Aside from not kissing yet. It would happen soon. I could feel it.

“Denny, you know that’s against the rules.” Izzie turns her attention away from me, looking at Denny. For a moment, I see a glimmer of jealousy flash in her blue eyes.

“I’m sure breaking this rule won’t be as bad as the ones that you and your colleagues have broken. Come on, Izzie. Don’t make me beg.” Denny opens his eyes, glancing at me for a brief moment before turning his gaze on the beautiful blonde.

Izzie giggles, shaking her head. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you all those stories. If I had known they were going to bite me in the ass later, I would have kept my mouth shut.”

Denny chuckles in response, “Your stories made my day. Besides, who knew there was so much hospital drama and gossip?”

Slowly, I release his hand. At this point, I felt like I was intruding in their conversation. Maybe I should have left when I was told the first time because I felt awkward just standing there, listening to the two talk.

Denny must have noticed my subtle action because he glanced over at me with a slightly arched brow.

“Fine, but only because you’re very convincing.” Izzie says, smiling over at Denny before she simply nods at me. When she leaves the room, I decide to sit at the chair which was much to Denny’s disappointment.

“Why are you sitting there? Come back up here.” Denny says, tugging on my hand.

“Who is she?” I blurt out.

I didn’t mean to sound like an overprotective significant other, but it was clear that he and his doctor had chemistry. If he had been here a week, I wonder what things he told her. Did he tell her about me? That he was seeing someone?

“She’s my doctor. Izzie Stevens. Why?”

I pull my hand from his grasp, placing it on my lap. “Nothing.”

Denny narrows his eyes. “All right. You either get up here or I remove everything I am attached to move to you. Your choice.”

I look up at him. “Not fair. You shouldn’t guilt trip me.” I stand up and move to lie next to him. I notice the smug grin on his face before his arm wraps around me once more, holding me close to his side as he exhales a contented sigh.

“I must have made the wrong impression if you think I’ll be running off to the sunset with someone else,” Denny says.

I look up at him, bringing my hand to gently rest on his stubbly cheek. My thumb slowly runs along his lower lip. I wanted to kiss him, to finally feel what his lips felt like, but I knew if I did, I wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Running off into the sunset? Do you make everything a fairy tale?”

Denny narrows his eyes, leaning in to kiss my cheek. For a split second, he catches the corner of my lips and I instantly feel a surge of electricity run through my body. Who knows what would happen or what I would feel when I actually feel his lips.

“Izzie knows who you are. I told her I was seeing someone, Jess.”

I sigh and decide to rest my forehead against him to prevent him from seeing my embarrassment. “I’m sorry… You’re just naturally sweet and charming and you’re really handsome, okay?”

Denny grins, hooking a finger under my chin. I look up at him to see his sparkly brown eyes and genuine smile upon his lips. How did I get so lucky?

“If jealousy is what causes you to compliment me, well then, I think I may make you jealous more often,” he teases.

“If you weren’t in the hospital, I would have retaliated,” I respond.

Denny smirks, “Well, you still can retaliate. If you’re thinking of what I’m thinking, I would not be opposed to it.”

I narrow my eyes. “From the looks of it, I can see that your mind went to the gutter.”

“Can you blame me? Have you looked in the mirror lately, Jess? You’re beautiful, and smokin’ hot, but I figured beautiful is a much better compliment,” he smiles.

I blush instantly, burying my face against his neck. In response, Denny holds me tighter and I feel instantly relaxed.

He holds me the entire night and when I look up to see that he had fallen asleep, I will myself to do the same. In the back of my mind, I was afraid. Afraid to go to sleep and wake up to realize that he was gone.

**\---**

I had spent the entire week with Denny. I left only to go to school and to work, but I spent my nights with him. I had grown accustomed to sleeping by his side, listening to the beeping of the machine that lulled me to sleep.

We had gotten to know each other a bit better. I always brought him food and even convinced him to let me feed him. I could tell that he was getting weaker, but I forced myself to not think too much of it. He was still here. He was still breathing. That’s what mattered.

There was still no word on the potential heart, but Denny remained hopeful. He still had a smile on his face every day. I don’t know how he could do it. To smile and maintain hope while he was suffering in pain.

There had been a few times where Dr. Burke had to shock his heart to slow his heartrate and the sounds of his pain was enough for me to tear up. He made me stay by his side, staring up at me as if I made the pain disappear.

I hadn’t been working too much as I used to. At the most, I was working at _most_ sixteen hours a week. School wasn’t a big deal. I attended class, but immediately made my way back to the hospital. Denny was also a good motivator when I didn’t want to do homework.

This morning, though, I had to go home to change and get ready for my morning class. Denny looks over at me, watching as I put on my coat.

“Do you have your umbrella?” He asks.

I lift it for him to see. “Yes, I do. I learned from my mistake.”

Denny smiles, taking my hand once I walk back to his bedside. Leaving him was always a hard thing to do. Since finding out about his condition, I began to worry more. Every time I was away from him, my thoughts would drift to the darkest parts of my mind. Every morning and every night, I pray that the new day would bring good news about the heart.

“I’ll be back in time for lunch. I’m also going to bring a change of clothes just in case.” I tell him, pulling my bag over my shoulder.

Denny smirks, “Thinking of taking a shower here?”

“Maybe…”

Denny leans down to kiss the back of my hand, leading his way to my knuckles by trailing soft kisses. “You’re teasing me, Jess.”

I laugh and lean down to kiss his forehead. I stroke back the hair that had fallen and look down at him. “I’ll be here later.”

“All right. I’ll have Scrabble waiting. I know you’ve been wanting to redeem yourself,” he smirks.

“Hey! You just get lucky every time.”

“Right. You’re saying my luck happened a total of four times?” Denny grins smugly.

“You know what, I’m going to go before I decide to ditch class and take you right here,” I respond.

Denny’s eyes darken and when I realize what he was thinking of, I immediately blush.

“I didn’t mean for it to come out like that,” I tell him.

“I wouldn’t mind if you just mounted me right now, if I’m being honest.”

I narrow my eyes, biting my lower lip. “You’re trouble, Denny Duquette.”

“But I’m also irresistibly charming. Now, go on and get to class. I’ll see you later,” he responds.

I nod, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before I leave his room hesitantly. I glance at him from the window, seeing him wave before he leans back against the bed and shuts his eyes.

All I had to do was get through class and then I could see him again.

**\---**

I was running through the parking lot to get to the hospital. I didn’t plan on being late for our little “lunch date.” Luckily, it had stopped raining, but it was still gloomy. Oh, the beauty of Seattle.

Once I skid to a stop in front of his room, I see him look up, sporting a faded yellow sweater. He notices me at the doorway and instantly smiles in amusement.

“You’re late,” he says.

I walk into the room, setting my duffle bag down and removing my coat. I lean over to kiss his cheek before taking notice of the empty tray of food on his table.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. We had a test today in class and I took longer than I expected.”

Denny maintains his smile, gently reaching for my hand. “Take a breath. Calm down. Did you run or something?”

I nod embarrassingly. “Apparently, I don’t have luck on my side since the parking I found was the farthest I have ever parked before. So, you may win in Scrabble today. Again. All _luck_.”

He chuckles. I decide to lie down next to him for a moment. I missed being in his arms. I sigh quietly, shutting my eyes and trying to regain my breathing.

“You’re worried…” Denny whispers.

I look up at him and nod. “I just – I want to be with you every second. I don’t want to miss anything.”

“I’m going to be okay, Jess. You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be fine,” he says casually.

“Just because you say not to worry doesn’t mean that I’ll stop worrying,” I respond.

Denny sighs, rubbing his eyes absently. “Listen. What I’m trying to say is that you don’t have to rush to get here, Jess. As long as you’re coming here, it’ll be okay.”

“Okay… Can we play Scrabble now?”

Denny grins. “Absolutely. Get the board ready.”

**\---**

Denny was kind enough to let me go first. I look at my letters and back at the board. I decide to spell the word ‘Wish’ and place it to the right of the star.

“Woo. Seventeen points for me,” I exclaim, writing down the points onto the piece of paper.

Denny looks at his letters, contemplating on what to put down. After a minute or two, he places his letters onto the board.

“Thirty-two points,” he grins.

I look at the word that he put down, narrowing my eyes.

“Yours? Really? How lucky!”

Denny smiles, looking over at me. “Well, you are mine. And I am yours, so… It’s a coincidence, huh?”

I blush, looking up at him. “Stop being cute. I can’t even be mad at you.”

We spend about fifteen minutes playing Scrabble and as I look at the points, it was no surprise that Denny was winning.

“So, if I win, you’ll let me cop a feel?” Denny smirks, looking over at me.

I bite my lower lip. “That’s not fair. You can’t make a bet once you know that you’re ahead.”

He chuckles, “Good point. Maybe flash me a boob?”

I widen my eyes, playfully smacking his arm. “Oh my god, you are dirty today.”

Denny and I laugh, deciding to put away the game. I lie down next to him, resting my cheek against his shoulder as his arm places itself around me as usual.

“Hey, Jess?” He whispers, taking me out of my thoughts.

I look up at him, staring into his eyes as I feel his breath trickle over my lips.

“Hm?” I respond.

“You’ve got to get better at Scrabble,” Denny laughs quietly.

I let my mouth hang open just slightly to feign a shocked expression, squirming to get out of his grasp, but he simply holds me tighter against him.

“You just know how to play the game, that’s all. You have a strategy. I just go with the flow,” I respond.

“Aside from Scrabble, I really appreciate you staying with me this past week. I know you’ve got school. I know you have work, but I’m glad you’re here,” Denny says.

I smile, “What can I say? Your charm is what attracts me.”

He laughs quietly. “Good thing I’ve got that going for me.”

“And you’re cute, so that’s also a plus. I like looking at you. And being in your arms.”

I clear my throat, realizing that Denny was leaning in close. This was it. He was going to kiss me.

Denny stops just inches away from my lips, shutting his eyes and I follow suit.

“Jess… Can I?”

“Kiss me, Duquette, or I will take matters into my own hands,” I tease.

“So demanding,” he teases.

Instantly, I feel a hand cup my cheek and his lips press against mine.

I immediately melt into him. I rest my hand against his chest and focus on the way his lips feel perfectly against mine. When he begins to move his lips, I follow his lead. Kissing him was worth the wait and now that I know how good of a kisser he was, I don’t think I ever want to stop.

Though, when I hear that his heartrate began to pick up, I pull away. I gently rub at his chest as if the action would slowly lower his heartbeat to a much more normal rate.

We stare into each other’s eyes and I let my lips part when his thumb grazes my lower lip. We were both at a loss for words, it seemed.

“That was –”

“Nice,” Denny finishes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gahhh, so much fluff! I also used the scene of _Grey's Anatomy_ from Season 2, episode 22 where Izzie and Denny play Scrabble, so that belongs solely to Shonda Rhimes and _Grey's Anatomy_.


	7. Chapter 7

I was sitting at the chair near Denny’s bed, my book placed in my lap as I read through the pages of what was assigned. Denny, however, looked bored with the lack of interaction. Ever since our first kiss, I found myself pecking his lips every chance I could get. Denny did the same. He would tug on my hand and pull me in for a brief kiss before I left for work or school.

It was something we both had gotten used to. Still, though, there were no signs of a new heart and I was getting worried. Denny was looking thinner, more tired, and the color in his face was slowly draining.

“How’s the reading going?” Denny asks.

I look up at him, shutting my book to set aside in my backpack. I look up at him, reaching for his hand. I place a soft kiss at the back of his hand, letting my cheek rest against it afterwards.

“I’m distracted,” I admit.

He smiles, “Why’s that?”

“Because I’ve got you staring at me every time I turn a page. That and because I really just want to kiss you.” Slowly, I stand from my seat, looking down at him as I lean down to gently peck his lips. I knew our kiss couldn’t go further than a few simple pecks, but I enjoyed the feel of his lips nonetheless.

“Now you see… You tell a virile, strong man something like that and expect me to not act on it.”

I arch my brow, biting my lower lip. “Virile?”

Denny grins mischievously, “That is what I said.”

I giggle, reaching down to gently run my thumb absently along his cheek. I let the pad of my thumb brush against the bristles of his beard, biting my lower lip.

“Our time will come,” I wink.

He narrows his eyes, turning his head to gently bite at the tip of your thumb. “I’ll make sure you do, Jess.”

I widen my eyes, feeling a heat rush to my cheeks. “You are _dirty_!”

We both begin to laugh; I loved how easy it was for us to talk to one another. It had come so naturally. It hadn’t even been more than two months since we met and yet, I found myself falling in love with him.

I was in love with _Denny_.

As our laughter begins to die down, Denny suddenly gasps for air. He clutches his chest as he tilts his head back.

“J – Jess…” He gasps.

Instantly, I click the nurse’s button repeatedly before running out of the room. I grab the nearest nurse and bring her into Denny’s room.

“You have to page Dr. Burke! Dr. Stevens! Anyone, please! Just help him!”

A rush of nurses run into the room, immediately grabbing the oxygen mask to place over Denny’s mouth. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. Something in the pit of my stomach knew this was bad news. For the past two weeks, we had been sitting in this hospital, waiting for any ounce of hope that a new heart would be given to Denny, but this sudden incident proved all my worries and concerns to be true.

He was losing time.

After an hour, Denny was finally stabilized. Dr. Burke and Dr. Stevens were in the room, trying to explain to Denny that this incident was a sign that they were losing time. Denny wasn’t listening.

“Denny, you just had a flash pulmonary edema. Time isn’t on our side right now,” Dr. Burke says.

I instantly grasp his hand, tightening my grip as I listen to him speak. Denny glances over at me; I could feel his eyes on me. He was thinking. About what? I didn’t know, but I was sure I would find out once we were alone.

“All right. What’s option number two?” Denny asks.

“Our only option is to hook you up to an LVAD. It’s an assisted device for the left ventricle. It’ll help pump blood to the rest of your body. It’s not going to save you, Denny, but it’s going to buy you some more time.”

Denny looks up at the ceiling for a moment. “Can I have some time to think it over?”

Dr. Burke sighs, nodding. “Don’t take too long. We’re already short on time. I’ll leave you two alone.”

The two doctors leave the room and almost instantly, I feel tears cloud my eyes. When our eyes meet, I let my tears fall freely. He sighs, reaching up to gently cup my cheek. Denny’s thumb gently brushes my tears away, trying to calm me down.

“Denny… You have to do it. It’s our only option.”

“Jess, you know I hate hospitals. I can’t stand staying here any longer than I need to be. I’ve been here two weeks. _Two_ weeks and I don’t have a heart yet. I need to be home.”

I pull away. I wasn’t expecting him to give up that quickly. I couldn’t say I understood where he was coming from, but I knew I was being selfish. I didn’t want him to leave this hospital. He needed to stay here just in case anything was to happen.

“The LVAD seems like it will buy you more time, Denny. I know the LVAD will require you to stay at the hospital, but we just need to hang on a little longer,” I say, trying to convince him.

He looks at me. “ _We_?”

I clear my throat. I realized that my life now revolved around Denny. I wanted to see him get better, see him get a new heart. The future wasn’t a guarantee for him and neither was it for our relationship, but right now, I knew that I had to take a chance on him, on _us_.

“I’m not going to leave your side, Denny. I’m going to be with you until the end of the line. I will be here with you. Day in. Day out. If I can help your hospital stay a bit more bearable, then I will do it. If Dr. Burke thinks this LVAD is going to help, then we have to try.”

Denny looks a bit shocked. He wasn’t expecting someone to be willing to be by his side, especially not someone that he just met two months ago.

“Jess… There may be complications with the LVAD. Something may go wrong when they surgically implant the LVAD into my system. There will be so many things that could happen in that O.R.”

Tears were clouding his eyes and instantly, I move to sit at the edge of the bed. The oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and with each breath, I see it slightly fog up. Hesitantly, I lift the oxygen mask to peck his lips.

I needed to feel his lips, to feel his warmth. I needed to remind myself that he was still _here_.

“I can’t lose you…” I whisper, my voice quietly breaking.

“If I do this… What are you going to do about school? About work?” Denny asks.

Without hesitation, I answer, “I’m going to drop my classes. I’m going to tell Nate what’s going on. If he can promise me a job _when_ you get better, then I’ll stop working for a while. Nothing will stop me from being here, Denny. Not even _you_.”

Denny bites his lower lip. He gently places a hand on my cheek and I instantly lean against his touch. I shut my eyes, turning my head to place a soft kiss on the inside of his wrist.

Slowly, he nods. “As long as you’re here with me… I’ll do it.”

I smile, leaning down to kiss his forehead. I linger for a moment before pulling away. “I’m going to tell Dr. Burke. Don’t go anywhere.”

“Where will I go?” He asks, smiling from behind the mask.

“I don’t know, but knowing you… You’d find a way to go somewhere.”

**\---**

It had been a week since Denny was put on the LVAD. It wasn’t the cure, but it was giving him more time and that was all I could ask for at the moment.

We were lying down on his small hospital bed that afternoon, staring up at the ceiling. I had gotten so comfortable lying next to him and falling asleep with him by my side that I almost forgot what it was like to be alone.

And I was sure that I never wanted to be alone again.

“So, did you talk to Nate?” Denny asks, interrupting my train of thought.

“Yeah. He says he’ll hold my job for me. It’s a good thing I’m on good terms with him and Kate.”

Denny smiles, looking down at me. “Do you ever wonder why they don’t just get together and rename the bar ‘Nate and Kate’s’? I mean, it’s an honest coincidence that their names rhyme.”

I laugh, letting my fingertip run along his collarbone absently. “I tease them about that all the time. They don’t seem to get what’s so funny about it.”

Denny laughs quietly, resting his forehead against mine. “Thank God we have the same sense of humor or else this relationship would never work.”

“Oh, I know. You weren’t lying when you said you were funny,” I tease.

Denny grins, “That must mean you’ve fallen in love with me, huh? See. I knew it. You couldn’t resist this charm.”

We meet eyes and slowly begin to laugh with one another. Hearing his laughter was like music to my ears. It transported me to a different world where Denny wasn’t waiting every second for a new heart; a carefree Denny Duquette without any health problems.

“And we’re going to end this conversation before this goes any further. I’m going to pick up some more clothes from my place. I’ll also do a bit of laundry, so I’ll be back in time for dinner. Anything you want me to get from your place?”

Denny had given me the key to his apartment. I never took the time to thoroughly look around his apartment. It didn’t feel righto give myself a tour of _his_ place without him there. I would occasionally grab some clothes for him and every time I entered his apartment, I always _smiled_ simply because his scent would linger in each room.

“Maybe a few more pairs of my boxers. I’ve also got Battleship in my closet. Maybe you’ll be good at that since Scrabble isn’t your game,” he teases.

I stand from the bed, leaning down to kiss his cheek. “I happen to love Battleship, so I may have to kick your ass when I get back.”

He chuckles, staring at me with his usual dimpled grin and sparkly eyes. “Do I get a kiss goodbye?” He asks.

I smile instantly. Leaning down, I let my lips press against his. Just as I was going to pull away, Denny lets his hand cup my cheek, slowly lowering it to cup my neck. His thumb brushes against my jawline as he slowly moves his lips against mine.

He was such an amazing kisser.

“Denny…” I whimper, pulling away from his lips. He grins, flicking his tongue against my lip before he allows me to pull away.

“All right. All right. Go and get going. I’ll be here. Dr. Bailey says I may even be ready to walk, so maybe when you get back, I’ll be on my two feet.” Denny says, grinning in accomplishment.

“Just be careful, okay? Don’t overdo it.”

Denny nods, watching me leave.

**\---**

It took me until dinnertime to finish the laundry. I had grown accustomed to doing Denny’s laundry with my own that it had become second nature to just let his clothes mix with mine.

I had already taken a trip to Denny’s apartment. Going through his clothes was so natural to me that it felt like I had been doing it for so long. It didn’t feel like we were just starting out in our relationship; it felt like we had been together for so long with the number of things I was oddly comfortable with.

Once I leave my apartment with a duffle bag of my clothes and Denny’s, I begin to drive back to the hospital. Since finding out Denny’s condition, I had stopped talking to Kate. I had decided to take a break for one semester of school. My world now revolved around Denny and I didn’t mind one bit.

He was the first guy that I was even remotely interested in. It was also the first time that I could see myself with someone _long-term_.

As I was driving, my mind drifts to Denny. Despite his condition, I couldn’t help but think of the way his eyes would light up whenever we pulled away from a kiss. I couldn’t help but think of the way his laughter seemed so genuine; his entire personality could light up a room.

Everything about him was always something I looked for in a man. I hated being away from him, not only because of the fear of not being able to say goodbye, but also because it was so normal for me to be in his arms.

I loved the way we could tease each other about anything. I loved the way he would look at me, like I was the only woman in his life that mattered. I loved the sound of his laugh, his smile, his eyes…

I was falling _hard_ for Denny.

Once I make it to the hospital, I walk to his room to find it empty. I feel my heart drop. Surely, Dr. Burke would have called me if something happened.

I drop the duffle bag onto the chair, letting my fingertips run across the sheet of the hospital bed. It was still warm, so that was a good sign.

Then, I feel all my concerns wash away at the sound of his voice.

“Hey,” Denny says.

I turn around. He was standing. He wasn’t wearing the usual hospital gown. No. He was sporting a grey t-shirt and dark blue track pants with lighter blue stripes down the sides. He was also wearing a black vest that looked to be hooked up to him somehow.

“Denny…”

His smile broadens and instantly, I feel myself fall in love with him all over again at the sight of his dimples. He looked happy. The past two weeks had drained him, physically and mentally, but right now, Denny looked like the same guy who helped me with my groceries two months ago.

“Dr. Bailey said I was ready. It’s working. I’ve got colorful wires and a battery pack to help me. Pretty cool, huh?”

I nod, biting my lower lip. It had been so long since I had seen him standing up. I was so used to walking into his hospital room to see him lying down that I almost forgot how tall he was.

“The vest makes you look like those cops who wear those vests with their guns on the side. But instead of a gun, you have a battery pack.”

Denny laughs. I feel my entire world brighten at the sound of it.

“Does that mean I make a pretty sexy cop?” Denny teases, slowly walking towards me.

“Oh, _definitely_.”

Instantly, Denny wraps his arms around me. I shut my eyes, snaking my arms around his neck. I bury my face against his neck, blinking back the tears. This was a sign of hope. Things were going to get better.

“You’re so tall,” I whisper.

Denny smiles, squeezing me tighter. I sigh in contentment. I realized I was meant to be in his arms. Despite his condition, this moment reminded me that I was able to see a future with him.

Denny was everything I wanted.

“I know,” he whispers back.

Denny pulls back just enough to look into my eyes. His arms were still tightly wrapped around my waist. Slowly, he lets his lips press against mine. I smile, letting my fingers run through his hair.

I loved his laugh. I loved his smile. I loved his _lips_ and the way it felt so perfectly against my own. It was as if Denny was made for me.

I pull away, resting my forehead against his own. “I brought your clothes.”

Denny nods, burying his face against my neck. I smile at the feel of his scruff brushing against my neck.

“Did you bring Battleship?” He asks.

“Yup. And I’m ready to kick your ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by Grey's Anatomy! So, it may seem a bit familiar! Again, all content belongs to Shonda Rhimes and Grey's Anatomy!!!


	8. Chapter 8

I wrap a towel around of my frame after I finish my brief shower. It was a good thing that Denny’s hospital room had a small shower. It kept me close with him at all times. When I step out to find my duffle bag nowhere in sight in the bathroom, I quietly walk out.

Then I see him standing with my bag in his hands and a smile lining his lips.

“Forgetting something?” He asks.

My hair was damp and droplets of water trail down my back. I walk over to him, nodding. I gently take the bag from his hands, leaning up on my toes to peck his lips.

“Indeed I am. I need to change.”

“You can always change in front of me, you know,” Denny teases.

I laugh quietly, looking into his eyes. “Someone may come in and I don’t want your heart racing faster than it already is. It’s already bad enough that we can’t kiss long.”

“So, you’re saying if we were in the comfort of your house or mine and my heart was well, you’d change in front of me?”

“Well, you are going to see me naked sooner or later,” I reply, winking in his direction.

“You’re teasing me. You can’t do that to someone with a weak heart,” Denny says.

“And I can’t get naked for you _because_ you have a weak heart.” Slowly, I take a step forward. I stand in his personal space, kissing his cheek before I let my lips rest against his ear.

I whisper quietly, “Even though I _really_ want to drop this towel right now.”

Denny growls, pulling back to look at me. The way he was looking at me instantly makes me blush.

“Give me a peek?” He asks, a smile lining his lips.

I bite my lower lip, undoing the towel to flash my bare front for the briefest of moments before turning around to walk to the bathroom.

“That’s all you’re getting!”

I look over my shoulder to see Denny stuck in some sort of trance. I laugh quietly, shaking my head. “You’re drooling a bit there, Denny. Better wipe that up.”

“Tease!” He responds, moving to lie back onto his bed.

Once I finish dressing in shorts and one of his shirts, I dry my hair with my towel before setting it on the hanger to dry. Turning the light off in the bathroom, I walk to Denny’s hospital bed to see him resting his eyes.

I knew he could never get any sleep, and even if he did, it never lasted long enough.

“You’re beautiful, by the way.” Denny says, cracking open an eye to look at me.

I smile, climbing into the small bed with him as I rest my cheek against him almost immediately. Denny’s compliments always gave me the butterflies. He made me feel so beautiful whether it be by his compliments or the way he would look at me.

“Thank you. I told you I would give you a glimpse. Are you okay, though?” I ask.

Denny chuckles, leaning down to kiss my forehead. “I’ll always be okay with you by my side.”

**\---**

It had been a month since Denny was placed on the LVAD and still, there wasn’t a heart available for him. I could tell his patience was wearing thin. Staying in the hospital was taking a toll on him. He was smiling less and less. Our conversations weren’t as exciting and interesting as they were before.

Tonight was no different.

“What’s going on with you, Denny?”

He looks at me. The LVAD had given him more time, but Denny was a man who didn’t like to be restricted. Being surrounded by these four walls and hooked up to various machines was limiting him.

“Nothing, Jess. I’m just tired.”

Usually, I would brush it off and accept his answer, but not tonight. He could lose hope, but I wasn’t going to.

“Denny, talk to me.”

Suddenly, he raises his voice which causes me to pull back. His eyes were glistening with fresh tears. I hadn’t realized what this hospital was doing to him, mentally and emotionally.

“I want to go home,” Denny responds.

“You can’t. You know you can’t,” I reply quietly.

Denny had removed his arms from around me and I took that as a sign to stand from his bed, opting to sit at the chair instead. If he wanted his space, I was going to give it to him.

“I don’t want to stay here anymore. I want to go home,” he repeats.

“Denny… You need to understand –”

“No! Jess, do not tell me to understand my situation. Do you think I don’t know what’s going on? For five years, I have been in and out of the hospital. This past year and a half, I have been in the hospital for false alarms on a new heart. Do not tell me to think about what I’m saying. I _want_ to go home. I don’t want to stay here any longer,” Denny says.

I feel tears cloud my eyes. I had never seen him get angry and to be at the receiving end of it was much worse. Denny was losing hope right before my eyes and I couldn’t do anything but abide by his wishes.

I was simply a girlfriend.

“I’m not saying that you should understand your situation, Denny… I’m just saying that you need to grasp how serious this really is. You’re getting weaker. Do you think I don’t notice that? I am here for you every goddamn day, every goddamn second! You’re losing hope and it’s the biggest slap to my face, Denny!”

“I didn’t ask for you to stay here. I didn’t ask for you to spend every second of your time making sure I was okay, Jess. I didn’t want this! I _don’t_ want this! I just want to go home.”

I wipe any fallen tears and nod, biting the inside of my cheek. It was no use arguing with someone who already had their mind set. I look at him, taking note that he wasn’t looking at me.

“I’m just going to give you some time alone. You can lose hope all you want, Denny, but I refuse to. You’re going to get a new heart. I _feel_ it.”

Without another word, I pull on a jacket and leave his room. Once I make it to an empty hallway, I slide down the wall and sit across the floor. I bring my legs to my chest, crying against my legs.

I didn’t know what to do. If Denny didn’t get a heart, I wouldn’t know what I would do. I had grown accustomed to being by his side that I forgot what it was like to live my own life. I spent every second catering to him, making sure that he was comfortable, making sure that his LVAD was fully charged before he decided to take a walk. I made sure every night that he wasn’t experiencing any pain.

While Denny couldn’t sleep because of his dislike for hospitals, I couldn’t either because I was afraid of waking up to find him gone. I knew I couldn’t understand what Denny was feeling, but all I could do was give him hope when he didn’t have any.

After about thirty minutes of crying, I walk back to his hospital room. He was staring up at the ceiling, obviously still upset.

“Your battery is fully charged. Come on.” I tell him, helping him sit up as I hand him his jacket.

“What are we doing? Where are we going?” He asks. Denny pulls on his jacket, standing from the bed.

“Just follow me.”

I take his hand, watching as he instantly laces our fingers together. His room wasn’t far from the entrance of the hospital, so it wouldn’t take a toll on his heart. We both avoided stairs after the last mishap when Denny thought he could overexert himself.

Once outside, droplets of rain hit the top of our heads. He sends me a questioning look before I shake his head.

“Listen to me, okay?” I tell him.

He nods.

“If you go home… You’re accepting your fate. Staying in that hospital room for two months is a pain in the ass. I know because I could see it in your eyes every time you looked around. If you go home, there isn’t a guarantee that you’ll live, Denny. I don’t want to risk that.

“This – between us – There’s something _here_. I’m taking a chance on you. If you go home… I can’t guarantee that I’ll be there. I refuse to watch you die. I know you want to go home. I know you’re tired, Denny, but look around. Look up at the sky. What do you see?”

Denny listens to me intently. Tears were pooling at both of our eyes and it wasn’t helping that it was beginning to sprinkle. Though, he does look up, staring at the starry sky for a few moments before his gaze returns to me.

“I see the moon. I see the stars. I _feel_ the rain…” Denny says.

“Exactly… You can’t go home, Denny. I want to experience things with you. I want to lie with you under the stars. I want to kiss you in the rain. I want to be able to cook you dinner. I want to be able to fall asleep in your arms and not have to worry about what may happen. If you go home… That’s it. I won’t be able to do those things with you…

“And if you go home, Denny, I can’t – I can’t watch you die.”

I wipe my tears away, though, it was no use. It was falling freely now. Denny steps forward, cupping my cheek and pressing his lips to mine.

I immediately melt into him, resting my hand against his chest.

“We’re kissing in the rain,” he mumbles against my lips.

I pull away, looking up at him. “Please… Just hang on a bit longer…”

Denny nods slowly, resting his forehead against mine.

“Okay, Jess… Okay.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you crying yet bc I certainly am :(. Also, if you want to add more tears, listen to _All I Want_ by Kodaline then listen to _I Won’t Let You Go_ by James Morrison while reading this. It’ll definitely hit you right in the feels. Also, I used some familiar quotes from _Grey’s Anatomy_ so that solely belongs to Shonda Rhimes.

“So, I told my mom about you.” I tell him, looking at the ships on the board game. We have been avoiding the subject of our last argument, but I knew Denny was still upset. He didn’t show it often, but I could tell when his demeanor changed when a nurse came in to check his vitals.

Denny looks over at me, smiling softly. “Oh, yeah? What’d she say?”

“She wants to meet you. I don’t usually tell her about my boyfriends because she tends to bring up the subject of marriage _all_ the time. She married young. Had me young. I guess she assumed I would follow in her footsteps.”

One of the things I enjoyed about my relationship with Denny was that we were able to talk to one another without having to worry about what the other may think. Bringing up marriage was a risk I was willing to take. Besides, it didn’t seem like he was going to run away at the mention of long-term commitment.

“What exactly is _young_?” Denny asks.

“She had me when she was nineteen then married my dad a year later.”

Denny arches a brow, smiling. “So, you’ve got a young mom?”

I playfully smack his upper arm, shaking my head. “Don’t get any ideas. You’re mine and she’s still happily married.”

Denny takes my hand, kissing my knuckles gently. I stare into his eyes, instantly noticing the twinkle it always seemed to hold in his brown orbs.

“I’m joking. Besides, I like them young,” he winks.

I laugh quietly, dropping my eyes to my ships on the board.

“We’re not that far apart in age, you know.”

“But you’re younger than me regardless, so your argument is moot point.” Denny grins pride fully; he always loved being right.

“Oh, shush. B7,” I say, looking up at him to see if I were to finally hit one of his ships.

“ _Miss_. Again. Come on. Get outta your head and pay attention. What the hell are you thinking about, woman?”

I pout, looking into his eyes. “You know what, maybe you’re just better than me at board games.”

Denny laughs, nodding slightly. “That’s probably true. You’re not very good.”

Feigning a shocked expression, I widen my eyes.

“Oh, I’m definitely going to kick your ass now.”

“You’ve been saying that. I’m still waiting for it to happen,” Denny teases.

**\---**

“I’ve got to stop by the bar to talk to Nate. I’ll be back in an hour or so, okay?” I tell Denny, looking into his eyes as I sit at the edge of his hospital bed.

He nods, staring into my eyes. It had been a couple of days since our argument and things were falling back into place. I was still aware that he was losing hope, but he said he was going to hold on a bit longer.

“All right. If you bring a deck of cards, we can play another game that I’ll win at,” he teases.

“You know, the things they say that the man should always let the woman win doesn’t apply to you, does it?”

Denny chuckles, shaking his head. “Not at all.”

“Mm, and that is why I like you.” Leaning down, I gently peck his lips. I let my fingertips run through his shaggy hair, slowly stroking it away from his face. “I’ll be back.”

“I’ll be right here,” Denny smiles.

“No stairs, okay?” I pull on my coat, retrieving my bag from the chair nearby.

Denny playfully salutes me. “Yes, _doctor_.

I leave his room hesitantly, glancing at him one last time before I walk to my car. Leaving him since our argument had become a tough task on its own. Leaving him alone meant he had enough time to think to himself, enough time to have his mind set on leaving, enough time for him to realize that I wasn’t worth making him stay at the hospital.

During the entire drive to the bar, I couldn’t help but let my mind drift to Denny. I knew we were running out of time and despite the LVAD giving us an ounce of hope, it wasn’t enough. Denny would continue losing hope until good news would come his way.

I walk into the bar and smile at Nate, sitting down with him. We talked about my job, about Denny. It was the first time I admitted that I loved him out loud. I put it out in the world rather than keep it bottled in.

“He’s going to hurt you, Jess.” Nate says.

I shake my head, “Then I’m willing to take that risk. I’ve all he’s got right now. He’s _it_ , Nate. I love him.”

“You barely know him. You’ve been with him for three months at the latest. How can you love this man?”

I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. In the back of my mind, I knew that he was simply just looking out for me. I knew many of my friends and family were worried about me investing my entire time to a man who didn’t have a guaranteed future.

“He has this natural twinkle in his eyes whenever he would look at me. He holds me when I’m crying, comforting me because I’m _scared_ that at the end, he won’t be here. Denny’s smile brightens my entire world. He laughs when he gets a score of sixty-nine in Scrabble. He loves animals to the point that we had to rush him back to his hospital room because he ran so quickly to a group of therapy dogs that were visiting the hospital.

“He makes me _laugh_ , Nate. We fall asleep talking about our goals in life, what we want to do and what we have already done. I may have spent those three months taking care of him, but I would do it over again in a damn heartbeat. He has my heart now, Nate. If you can’t understand that or what I’m doing, then don’t hold my job for me.”

I hadn’t realized that I was tearing up. I wasn’t expecting this conversation at all. From the looks of it, Nate wasn’t expecting me to get so emotional over Denny.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Jess. You and Kate have a perfect dynamic. I’m just looking out for you. If he doesn’t make it, you’re going to be devastated.”

I stand up, grabbing my bag and my coat. It was time for me to leave.

“ _If_ that happens, I will deal it with it if it comes. Thanks, Nate. I’m going to go now.”

Before he could respond, Kate appears from the back of the bar and sighs. “Let me come with you! I want to see Denny, too.”

I glance over at her and nod, holding the door open for her. The ride back to the hospital was quiet. My mind was racing at the million thoughts in my head. I couldn’t even be angry at Nate for being protective of me. I was surprised that Kate hasn’t talked to me about it yet.

Once at the hospital, I immediately walk to Denny’s room. I almost forget that Kate was with me before I hear her voice, calling out for me to slow down.

“Sorry,” I tell her.

“Don’t worry about it. I get it,” she grins, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

I lean against her for support before my eyes instantly find Denny’s.

“I brought you a visitor,” I tell him, removing my coat and setting my bag down. I instantly walk to him, kissing his forehead before sitting at the edge of his bed. “Are you okay?”

Denny glances over at Kate and smiles before he turns his attention to me. “I’m fine, Jess. I’m glad you’re back, though.”

“Me too. I’m going to talk to Dr. Stevens to see about your food for today. Kate, try not to hit on my man, okay?” I tease, climbing off his bed to give her a hug.

“No promises. I forgot how handsome he was,” she teases.

I laugh quietly, leaving the room to find Dr. Stevens.

**\---**

**_Denny’s POV_ **

I see Kate look over her shoulder, watching Jess leave. I couldn’t help but feel slightly confused. Surely, she wouldn’t try anything on me. Right?

Though, when I meet her eyes, I realize why Kate was making sure Jess was gone. It seemed like she was going to have a serious talk with me.

“How are you?” She asks.

“I’m doing okay. They’ve got me on an LVAD to buy me more time. Just waiting for good news, you know?” I reply.

Kate slowly paces back and forth, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked nervous.

“Kate, what are you doing?”

“I think Jess is going to get hurt, Denny. She’s been investing too much of her time on you when it isn’t a guarantee that you’ll get a heart. I know it sounds bad, _fuck_ , but I want to be realistic here. That night you two had an argument because you wanted to go home… She called me when you were asleep. I have never heard her cry that much in my life, Denny. Jess is my best friend and I love her,” Kate says.

My heart breaks. She was telling me to break up with Jess. The worse part of it was that I had already been considering it. I knew it was going to break her heart, but if I died, it would hurt her even more.

“Kate…”

“No, listen, Denny. I just don’t want to see my best friend _hurt_ because of **you**. When Jess gets back, tell her Nate called me to go back to the bar. I’ll talk to you later.”

When she leaves my room, I stare down at the crossword puzzle that I had been working on before she got here. My mind drifts to Jess and the past three months. If it wasn’t for her optimism, I was sure that I would have been dead by now.

But I’m just _tired_. I told Jess I would hold on a bit longer, but what if holding on was simply prolonging the inevitable?

As I think back to the first time I met Jess and the past three months with her, I realized one thing.

I was in _love_ with her.

She would scrunch up her nose when she laughed. She would get lost in her thoughts when she was staring at me. She would bite her lower lip in deep thought when she was trying to figure out the next word or where my battleship was placed. She would rest her cheek against my chest, listening to my heartbeat despite how irregular it sounded. She gave me hope when I lost it.

She was keeping me alive.

But I knew. The longer we hold on, the more hurt she would get when I died. And I love her too much to let her go through that pain.

Kate was right.

I had to let Jess go.

**\---**

“Okay! I have a salad and some fruit for a Dennison Duquette!” I smile, looking around the room only to find Kate gone. “Hey, where did Kate go?”

Denny looks at me, his smile not reaching his eyes like it usually would.

“She said she had to go. Nate called her in.”

“Go figure. Fridays were always busy. Now, let’s get you fed.” I set the tray onto the table, sitting at the edge of his bed and handing him a fork.

He avoids my eyes and I couldn’t understand why. I just hoped it wouldn’t result in him telling me that he wanted to go home because I didn’t know if I could handle that conversation again.

We eat in silence. I glance at him every so often, but he doesn’t meet my gaze. Usually, we would get lost in each other’s eyes, but tonight was different.

Once we finish our food, I grab our trays and set it aside for the nurse to pick up. Denny instantly grabs the unfinished crossword puzzle before I take it from his grasp.

Again, he doesn’t look at me.

“Did Kate do something? Did she hit on you?” I tease, laughing quietly to myself in hopes that Denny would join me. When he doesn’t, I cease my attempts at trying to lighten the mood.

“Denny, what did she do?”

When his eyes finally meet mine, I take notice at how glassy it was and the tears that were now pooling at his eyes.

“Do you believe in heaven, Jess?” He asks.

I furrow my brow. “Why are you talking like this?”

“Just – Just answer the question. _Please_.”

“Yes, Denny. I believe in heaven.”

He simply nods. “Do you believe in karma?”

“Yeah. Denny, what’s going on?”

“I think you’re mine. That night when I saw you… I knew I shouldn’t have talked to you. I should have minded my own business, but I couldn’t.”

“Well, thank you for talking to me. We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you,” I smile. When he doesn’t return it, I simply frown.

What the hell was going on?

“You’ve done more than I could have ever asked of you, Jess. I will _forever_ be grateful for all that you’ve done for me, but… I can’t do this. Not to you.” His tears were more noticeable now and suddenly, everything made sense.

Kate must have talked to him about me.

“W – What?”

“You should go home. Go back to school. Get your job back. I’ll be fine, Jess. I’ll be all right.”

My voice quivers and tears begin to leak at the corner of my eyes. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.

“What if you die? What if you die and I’m not here with you? What happens then, Denny?!”

“Then I die. I’ll be all right, Jess. You don’t have to worry.”

“I did not ask for you to help me with my groceries, Denny! I did not ask to see you in this hospital three months ago! I have spent all my time giving you hope, making sure that you were okay and you want me to leave just like that? You want me to walk away like I never cared?”

“Jess –”

“What about me, Denny?! What about me when you go to the light?! What about me?!”

Tears were now rolling down my cheeks, but the more I look at Denny, the more my heart breaks.

“I’m going to be all right,” he repeats.

“No, I get it! I get it, okay? _You’ll_ be okay, but what about **_me_**?! If you tell me to leave and you die, I will never be able to forgive you!”

“For dying?” His voice is shaky and when I meet his eyes, I realize that this was hurting him just as much as it was hurting me.

“No! For making me **love** you!”

Denny stares at me as if the words that just escaped my lips was something he wasn’t expecting. He stares at me and I know in that moment, he loved me too.

“Jess –”

“I am not going to let you go, Denny! Do you understand me?! Because I can’t – I can’t leave and let you die so _please_ … Please don’t tell me to go!” My body shakes with the intensity of all my built-up emotions from today’s events and today’s conversation with Nate.

Denny gently reaches for my forearm and I allow him to pull me close. I continue to cry, wiping the tears away but it was no point. They were just going to fall.

“I’m in love with you, Denny… Please don’t tell me to go… _Please_ …”

“Okay, okay…” His arms wrap around me and instantly, I let my face bury against my neck. My cries continue as he tries to calm me down by allowing a hand to rub along my back.

“I love you too, Jess…” He whispers into my ear.

I shut my eyes, holding onto him tightly. At his confession, I let a fresh set of tears fall from eyes. I realize that there was no turning back from this. All I could hope for was Denny to get a new heart.

When he pulls back to look at me, he places two fingers onto his lips.

“Kiss me.” Denny says.

Slowly, I lean in to let my lips press against his and allow the brief kiss to melt away both of our concerns and worries.

Right now, it was Denny and I.

No one else mattered as long as we were together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos/comments! It means so much to me!!! Also, listen to _Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol to give you more feels. The song will sound very, very familiar from a certain _Grey’s Anatomy_ episode....... Also, I used a quote from _Grey’s Anatomy_ , so that belongs to Shonda Rhimes!

It had been a week since Kate stopped by. A week since Denny tried to tell me to leave. A week since we admitted to each other that we _loved_ one another.

It had been a goddamn _week_ and still, there was no sign of a new heart. No good news. Denny was getting worse. He tried to smile, to tease me like he usually did, but spending every minute with him for the past three months showed me that he, too, was believing that his time had finally run out.

Kate thought that it was best to show up to the hospital today to try and give Denny a “Get Well” card. She must have assumed that I wouldn’t be here because the minute she saw me sitting at his bed, the look of surprise on her face was _priceless_.

“Oh, Jess…”

Denny looks over at me, sending me a warning glance. I knew he was telling me to calm down, to not get angry, but I couldn’t help myself. Kate, of all people, was supposed to be the one person that should understand and stand by my wishes.

“What are you doing here, Kate?” I ask, trying to keep my anger at bay. Denny rests a hand over my own, squeezing it with little strength.

“I didn’t – I wanted to give Denny a ‘Get Well’ card. I didn’t know you’d be here,” she says.

I arch a brow. “And why’s that? Denny’s my boyfriend. Why would I leave?”

I could tell she was trying to avoid the conversation. Her eyes wouldn’t meet mine and instead, she settled for setting the card onto the table. She must have assumed that Denny talked to me about leaving. One thing she forgot about my personality was that when I put my mind to something, it was going to take a damn lot to change it.

“Jess…” She says.

“No, you know what? I don’t like the fact that you have to go and talk to my boyfriend behind my back, trying to convince him that me leaving him would be a good decision, Kate. You don’t know what it’s like to be in love. You’re with a new fucking guy every other week. What makes you think you have the right to talk to Denny about what’s good for me and what isn’t?!”

Denny tries to hold me back, but I shake my head. The past week had taken a toll on me and it wasn’t helping that I had a front row seat to witness Denny’s health diminishing.

Kate tightens her jaw and her eyes narrow.

“I’m trying to look out for you! You don’t love him! You don’t even know him! You have spent every second of your time taking care of him, Jess! How could you fall in love by doing that?”

I look at Denny, taking note that his eyes had fallen shut as if he didn’t want to hear this conversation. My heart breaks and I reach over to rest my hand over his, offering him a comforting gesture.

I didn’t need to raise my voice to get my point across.

“Kate… Why can’t you be happy for me? I found _him_ , okay? Remember all those late-night talks about finding my own Prince Charming? Well, he’s here. I’m not going to let him go because you think it’s what I should do. He’s _it_ , Kate.”

“You’re being stupid, Jess. He’s going to die and I don’t want to watch you sulk over a man you barely know!”

I take a deep breath. I shut my eyes. In that moment, I had enough. I had enough of other people telling me that I was stupid and naïve for falling in love with someone that had a fifty-fifty chance of survival.

“Get out,” I tell her.

“Jess –”

“Kate, get the hell out. Tell Nate I’m not coming back.”

“Jess –”

“You want to know why I love him, Kate?! Sex doesn’t define a relationship, okay? _You_ may be used to that, but I’m not going to let it be the major factor in my relationship with Denny.”

Kate tightens her jaw, “Jess, sex is –”

“No, you listen, and you listen _close_ , Kate. Denny… He is the best thing to ever happen to me. Is he sick? Yeah. Do I know if he’ll make it out of this? No, but I’m willing to take that chance. He holds me every night, Kate. He wipes my tears away when I cry. He makes sure that I’m _okay_ when I should be making sure that he is the one who is okay. He puts me first before anything, that includes his condition.

“We have been sitting in this hospital room for _three_ months, Kate. In those three months, I come to realize that Denny is very competitive. He loves reading. He loves animals. He makes me _laugh_ , Kate. There are days where it’s hard and I don’t know if we’ll get through it, but at the end of the day, it’s _him_ that is holding me and reassuring me that everything will be okay.

“With those difficult days come the good days where I cherish even more. I hold onto the good days because it gives me a glimpse of what it will be like when Denny is healthy again. He tells me I’m beautiful when I know I’m a fucking mess. I see him smile and I know that all will be right in this world. _He_ gives me that feeling. When I catch him staring at me, I blush. I feel those middle school butterflies fluttering in the pit of my stomach.

“But you know what else? Every night, he lets me rests my head against his chest. I listen to the sound of his heartbeat. And there have been nights where his head is resting against the crook of my neck. There have been nights where _he_ is the one that cries, not because he’s scared of dying, but because he’s scared of losing _me_.

“How lucky am I to have found someone who is so caring, loving, and selfless that in the midst of his condition, he still wants to take care of _me_? So, do **_not_** talk to me about relationships when you have never felt what I am currently feeling. Now, get the hell out of this hospital room and don’t come back.”

I open the door for her, grasping the doorknob in a tight grip to the point that my knuckles begin to turn white.

Kate sighs, leaving the hospital room.

When I was alone with Denny again, I notice that he was staring at me. I slowly walk over to his bed, sitting at the edge of it as I look down at my lap. He reaches over to hook a finger under my chin, causing me to look over at him.

“Prince Charming, huh?” He asks.

I smile, “Figuratively speaking of course.”

Suddenly, Denny’s heartrate increases and the loud beeping sound from the machine filters the entire room. When I look at him, I notice that his breath was coming in short pants, his head was tilted back, and his eyes were shut tightly from the pain he was experiencing.

“Denny…? Denny!”

I look up at the machine – it was beeping much faster, faster than what was normal. I instantly run out of the room to call for help. I was grateful that Dr. Stevens and Dr. Burke was standing nearby.

“Denny? Can you hear me?”

“We’ve got to get his heartrate stabilized. His heart is beating too fast, Dr. Burke,” Izzie says, looking over at Denny before her eyes move to me. My eyes were solely fixed on Denny, reaching out to grab his hand.

“Jess?” He whispered weakly.

“I’m right here, okay? I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

“Denny… We’re going to send a serious of electric currents through your body. Hopefully the shocks will be enough to slow your heartrate back to normal,” Dr. Burke says.

I glance over at the nurses who roll in the defibrillator. Dr. Stevens begin to prep the machine and I try to drain out the sounds of the constant beeping before I lean down to kiss Denny’s forehead.

“I’m right here,” I whisper.

His eyes open slowly to look at me, letting a weak smile line his lips.

“I know…”

“All right, Denny,” Dr. Burke says, allowing the nurse to open his hospital gown to reveal his chest.

Denny’s eyes had fallen shut and I release his hand only when Dr. Stevens yells, “Clear!”

When I hear the shock administer to his body, I watch as his upper half raises from the bed. His head tosses back and the sounds of his pain echoes in my ear.

“Again, Dr. Stevens,” Dr. Burke orders.

I squeeze his hand before stepping back to let Dr. Stevens place the pads in the right places. With one last shock, Denny’s agonizing scream causes tears to pool at my eyes. I stare at him and the sounds of the fast beeping finally ceases to a much normal one.

“Okay, Denny. We’ve got your heartrate stabilized. I will be back to check on you later.” Dr. Burke stares at Denny for a few moments before nodding, allowing the nurses and Dr. Stevens to leave the room as well.

“Come ‘ere,” he mumbles.

Slowly, I walk over to him and he gently tugs on my wrist to gesture me to lie down with him. I instantly climb into the bed, curling against him as I quietly cry. It was finally making sense.

“I’m being selfish,” I whisper, wiping my tears away.

“What?” Denny asks.

I look up at him, placing a hand on his cheek.

“I’m making you stay here when you want to be home, Denny. What type of person am I?”

He sighs, looking directly into my eyes.

“You’re my girlfriend. You’re the person who is giving me hope.”

I shake my head, allowing my eyes to run over his features as if it was the last time I would see him. Tears slowly begin to leak out the corner of my eyes again. I bring a hand to his cheek, brushing my thumb against him as I feel his stubble gently tickle the pad of my thumb.

“Denny, if you want to go home… We’ll go home. If you’re tired, you don’t have to do this anymore. I can’t see you in pain any longer, Denny. If this is it, tell me…”

“Jess…”

“I love you too much to let you go through that again, Denny. So, if you want to go home, we will go home. If you want to stop the fight, I won’t be angry. This isn’t just about me. It never was.”

Denny shakes his head, wiping away my fallen tears.

“You’re right. It never was about you, but for the past three months, it stopped being just about me and it started being about _us_. You never lost hope when I wanted to quit, so it’s my turn to do that for you. I’m fighting this damn thing, Jess. I will fight it until it takes my last breath and even then, I’m going to give it one hell of a challenge.”

Quietly, I begin to cry, burying my face against his neck. It was moments like this that proved what I told Kate earlier. He would hold me until I was okay; Denny knew how much I loved being in his arms and that alone was enough to comfort me.

When I pull back to look up at him, his eyes were glassy. One of the things I loved about him was that he wasn’t afraid to cry in front of me. Not many men could attest to that.

“Don’t lose hope,” he whispers.

“I won’t… I just don’t want to see you in pain anymore…”

“It’s going to get worse before it gets better, Jess.”

**\---**

Later that night, Denny keeps his arms around me. It was as if he was afraid to let me go and I didn’t mind one bit. Feeling his body heat and his arms around my frame reminded me that he was still here; he was still alive.

We were quiet for most of the night. There were a few pecks here and there, but we decided that the silence was enough to comfort the both of us.

Then I hear his voice. I lift my head only slightly to look up at him.

“Sex will be a major factor in our relationship though, right?” Denny asks, smiling teasingly.

“Dr. Burke just shocked your heart and all you can think about is sex?” I smile sadly, feeling his hand rest against my cheek.

He chuckles, “I love you, Jess.”

“I love you too, Denny.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff (also some talk of sex hehe)!! This story has a couple of chapters left until the end, so stay tuned! ;)

It had been a couple of days since Denny’s heart had to be shocked due to the fast heart rate. I had cried every night and Denny was always there to soothe me, to reassure me that everything will work out. He said that things would have to get worse before it could get better, but how worse could it get? It was already bad as it is and the LVAD wasn’t doing its job to the best of its ability.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks, shaking me out of my thoughts.

“It’s just – I can’t remember when I had a good night sleep and I’m pretty sure you don’t remember either. I just want you to be okay. I keep staring at the door hoping Dr. Burke will walk in with some good news.”

“Jess… I’ve waited five years for this heart. I can wait a bit longer.”

“But you don’t know if you’re getting a heart, Denny.”

“Where’s my optimistic girlfriend?”

“She heard you scream in pain. She witnessed your doctors having to shock your heart in order for it to stabilize.”

Denny sighs, taking my hand instantly in his. I couldn’t lie down with him. If I did, I knew I would break down again and he didn’t need that. He needed me to remain positive but how can I when the sounds of his pained screams echoed in my mind?

“I’m going to be okay, Jess.”

“Don’t start with that, Denny.”

“No, you listen. It’s my turn now, okay? Afterwards, it’ll be your turn. It’ll keep me from yelling.”

I sigh, sitting at the edge of his bed. He looks up at me, gently reaching up to tuck a fallen strand of hair behind my ear. He always told me how much he loved my eyes and that pieces of my hair would simply get in the way of him looking at my ‘beauty’. He could be such a hopeless romantic sometimes.

“I _will_ be okay. If I get the heart, _great_! If I don’t, that’s _fine_. I have been fighting this for the past five years and when I look in the mirror, I have no idea who is staring right back at me, Jess. I see a weak man. I can’t even recognize myself anymore. What I’m saying is – Remain hopeful, but think realistically.”

“How can I remain hopeful but at the same time, think realistically?”

Denny shakes his head. “It’s not your turn yet.”

I playfully roll my eyes, seeing him crack a small smile.

“I _will_ be okay as long as I’ve got you by my side. Okay, okay. Now it’s your turn,” Denny says.

“I just don’t want to lose you. With everything happening from Nate to Kate and then your heart needing to be shocked… It’s tough. I want to think positive, Denny, believe me I do. I just don’t want you in any more pain.”

“It’s nothing I’m not used to, Jess. It hurts like hell, yeah, but if it’s going to keep my alive, then so be it. I’ll handle the pain just as long as I get to hold you in my arms for another day.”

I blush and Denny takes notice.

“You can be really cute sometimes,” I reply.

“Correction: _All_ the time.”

We both begin to laugh and he gently tugs me to lie next to him. I rest my head against the crook of his neck, snuggling against him and taking in his warmth. I know that when the silence takes over the room, we are both thinking.

It is a dangerous place to be stuck in your own thoughts when you were in a hospital with a heart condition.

“You should really get some sleep. I can see the bags growing under your eyes,” Denny points out.

I shake my head almost instantly. “No way. Not until things settle down for a bit. We’ve had a rough week. Sleep can wait.”

“Wouldn’t you rather sleep willingly rather than just all of a sudden, pass out?”

“Denny… I’m not going to sleep.”

“I’m _fine_ , Jess. Rest your eyes. Even for an hour. I’ll be here.”

“I know you’ll be here. That isn’t what I’m afraid of.” I drop my eyes, avoiding his gaze.

“You’re scared you’ll wake up and I’ll be gone, figuratively of course.”

Slowly, I nod.

“That won’t happen unless you’re a damn heavy sleeper. Now, get some rest.”

“Fine, fine. But you better wake me up if something happens.”

Denny nods, kissing my forehead. “You’ll be the first to know.”

I stare at him for a few moments before finally allowing my eyes to fall shut. I knew I wouldn’t be able to sleep for more than an hour, but Denny was right. I needed to sleep.

After about an hour, I wake up and instantly tighten my arms around Denny to make sure he was still here. His body was still warm and I sigh in relief.

“You okay?” He asks quietly.

I open my eyes, looking up at him. His hazel eyes stare into my own and I smile, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips unexpectedly.

“What was that for?” Denny asks.

“I missed you,” I reply.

“You were asleep for an hour.”

“You’ve got a cute face. What can I say?”

“So, I guess it’s safe to assume that you weren’t dreaming of me?” Denny pouts playfully.

I laugh in response, “Why do I need to dream of you when I’ve got you in real life?”

“You’re missing the point, Jess.”

“Then help me understand.”

“Just figured – you know – you’d have a dirty dream about me or something,” Denny grins.

I shake my head; I should have known this was where it would lead to. I look into his eyes and smile mischievously.

“Just because I didn’t dream about you just now doesn’t mean I never have before,” I tease.

“Oh, now you’ve got me interested.”

“Nope. You’re going to let your imagination run wild because you think it’s okay to make fun of me,” I grin.

Denny widens his eyes, shaking his head. “What? I was only joking. Jess, come on!”

“How about you guess what I’ve dreamt about before and I’ll answer if you’re right or wrong.”

He narrows his eyes questioningly.

“Will you be honest with your answers?”

I nod, biting my lower lip. “Of course! Just as long as you promise me that you won’t get too worked up.”

“Well, I can’t promise that, but I can promise that I’ll be okay,” Denny says.

“… Okay. I’ve got the nurse’s button handy just in case. Go for it,” I reply.

“All right. So, you have had a dirty dream about me?”

“Once or twice, yes,” I answer nonchalantly.

I see Denny shift on the bed. It was different when he was teasing me rather than knowing the truth.

“About what?” He asks.

“Well, how am I supposed to answer if you ask me a question that requires a full-fledged explanation?”

“Fine, okay. Fine,” he says.

I bite my lower lip. Surely, he would be able to guess what kinds of dirty dreams I’ve had about him. Denny was aware of how good looking he was.

“Were you on your knees?” He asks.

I arch a brow. “Not technically.”

Denny narrows his eyes. “Was _I_ on my knees?”

“Again, not technically.”

“This isn’t fair,” he pouts.

I laugh quietly, cupping his cheek gently.

“You’re smart. Think about it, Denny. And I’m pretty sure you aren’t a virgin, so I know there are other ways to do what I could do on my knees.”

“Oh my god, Jess. No way…” Denny says.

“You thinking of a number?” I tease.

“Y – Yes. Yes, I’m thinking of a number! Are you even into that?”

“I guess we’ll find out when it happens, huh?” I lean in to kiss his cheek, smiling once I pull away.

“I’m getting impatient. I want that damn heart now.”

I giggle quietly, resting my cheek back against his shoulder. He holds me tighter to his side.

“In my dreams, you’re _really_ good.” I tell him.

He smirks, “It’s a good thing you won’t be disappointed when we finally have sex then.”

**\---**

Dr. Karev walks into the room after a few hours. Denny was sleeping and I was simply stroking his hair back away from his face. He told me that it helped calm him down.

“Still with him?” Dr. Karev asks. He had tried hitting on me when I first started to stay with Denny, but I paid no attention to it.

“Hell yeah I’m still with him. Why?”

Dr. Karev chuckles, looking over the binder that was placed at the end of Denny’s bed. He writes down a few things before his gaze turns to me.

“Nothin’. I’m available just in case you change your mind,” he winks.

I roll my eyes playfully. “Sorry. You’re not my type.”

He scoffs, letting out an amused chuckle.

“Go ahead. Play hard to get. It just makes it more fun for me,” Dr. Karev says.

“You’ll simply waste your time. Now, is everything okay with Denny?”

Dr. Karev slips out of his playboy façade to answer my question about Denny’s condition, “His vitals are stable. Dr. Burke is overseeing a patient right now, but I think he’s going to stop by afterwards. Probably to make sure I did a good job with checking Denny’s vitals.”

“Ah. So, what you’re saying is Dr. Burke doesn’t trust your medical knowledge, is that it?” I tease.

Dr. Karev narrows his eyes. “Keep acting sassy. It only makes me like you even more.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Alex.” I tell him, nodding in his direction once he leaves the room.

Dr. Burke was going to stop by later today. I had to wonder if he had good or bad news; I was hoping for the former.

I continue stroking Denny’s hair back before he begins to grunt, bringing a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. I smile, leaning down to kiss his cheek before he lets a small smile line his lips.

When his eyes open to look up at me, his smile drops.

I furrow a brow.

“Everything all right?” I ask.

“You know, I’m the _jealous_ type,” he says sleepily.

“What?”

“You and Dr. Karev…” Denny continues.

“Really?” I ask.

“You know he’s into you. _I_ know he’s into you. Why do you urge him to continue?”

“Denny, you don’t have to be jealous.”

“Why not? He’s the one who’s healthy.”

“Denny –”

“I’m not in the mood to argue right now, Jess.”

“Well, good, because we aren’t. Now, stop it,” I tell him, cupping his cheek.

He looks at me and I see the look of irritation and insecurity through his eyes. Slowly, I lean forward to press my lips against his. Denny sighs against me, holding me closer to his body. I allow our lips to slowly move against one another; Denny always surprised me with how good of a kisser he was.

After a few moments, I pull away and he looks at me with an apologetic look.

“Again, he _isn’t_ and _never_ will be my type, Denny.”

“Why? You like sick, feeble men? You don’t dig healthy guys?”

“Nope. I like my men with the prettiest eyes that have this natural twinkle in them. I like my men with a bit of scruff, slightly shaggy hair, and my god, don’t even get me started on the _dimples_ …”

Denny slowly begins to smile.

“I love you, Denny. There’s no other man out there for me. I’ve got him right where I want him,” I continue.

“On a hospital bed?” He teases.

“No, you dork.”

Denny chuckles, kissing my forehead.

“I’m just teasing.”

“I know. You do that a lot,” I smile.

Before our conversation could continue, Dr. Burke walks into the room with the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face.

It was good news. I could feel it.

“Well, Denny Duquette… I think we’ve found you a heart.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update! It was my birthday last week and then I got into a slump afterwards, but don't worry! I'm back and I'm feeling much better. This chapter is pure **_fluff_**. There are only two chapters left, so stay tuned. I appreciate all the feedback! Enjoy! :)

Denny was at a loss for words. When I look over at him, I couldn’t figure out what he was really feeling. Relief? Fear? Happiness? I was sure that it was all of the above.

“We’re scheduling you for the operation in three hours. I know you’ve waited a long time for this, Denny. I was going to tell you both yesterday, but I wanted to be sure,” Dr. Burke says.

Denny squeezes my hand. I return the gesture almost instantly.

“I’ll leave you two alone to talk,” Dr. Burke added. He knew Denny more than I did, so I assumed he understood why Denny was so quiet.

When Dr. Burke leaves the room, I turn to Denny instantly. I cup his cheek, watching as he leans into my touch as if it was second nature. I had to wonder if our relationship would become stronger after he received this new heart – I hope it would.

“You okay?” I ask.

Denny looks up at me. There were tears pooling at his eyes.

“I’m getting a heart, Jess…”

“I know… I’m so happy for you,” I tell him, leaning in to peck his lips. “You’re getting a new heart.”

“That means we can have all the sex,” he comments.

I laugh quietly, shaking my head. I have had dreams about our sex life – or lack thereof – but, it was still something I was looking forward to. The fact that our relationship wasn’t built off sex made me love him even more.

“We get news about a new heart and you’re more excited about sex,” I laugh.

Denny grins; I fell in love with him all over again at the sight of those dimples and hopeful eyes. We had a couple of rough weeks, but the news about a new heart made the arguments, heartache, and tears very much worth it.

There was hope. There was going to be a future with our relationship. Denny was going to have another chance at life.

“Don’t tell me you’re not thinking about it, Jess.”

“… Okay, maybe, but it’s not the center of my mind.”

Denny smirks, “I always knew you wanted me for my body.”

I laugh quietly, burying my face against his neck. Moments like this remind me how lucky I truly was to have Denny. He could make me laugh and his charm just heightened his humor.

“You want to try and get some sleep before the surgery?” I ask.

He shakes his head, “No. I don’t mind just holding you before I have to go into that operating room.”

“I don’t mind either. Now, put your arms around me so I can get comfortable,” I tease.

Denny chuckles, his arms wrapping around my frame. His grip was tighter than usual and when I look up at him, I notice that he was staring up at the ceiling. He looked pensive and slightly concerned.

I cup his cheek and he looks down at me.

“Talk to me,” I whisper.

Denny sighs, looking into my eyes. He leans against my touch, gently kissing the inside of my wrist.

“I’m scared,” he replies.

I bite my lower lip. If I was being honest, I was scared too. There were many things that could go wrong during surgery, but I couldn’t dwell on that. _He_ shouldn’t dwell on that. What mattered was that he had the opportunity to live a better life with this new heart.

“I’ve waited five years for this, you know? I always imagined what I would feel like when I found out I was going to get a new heart. I was certainly not expecting fear to be one of those emotions,” he continues.

“Denny…”

“There are countless things that could go wrong while I’m cut open, Jess. What if –”

“Don’t finish that sentence. Dr. Burke is more than qualified. He won’t let anything bad happen to you because if he does, he’s going to get an earful out of me.”

Denny cracks a smile. “Going to defend my honor, is that it?”

“Oh, that’s definitely it,” I respond. “Listen, I know I can’t say that I understand and I know it is easier said than done, but… This is our hope. It’s our sign. The past few weeks with you and I arguing, with Kate and my boss… Dr. Burke coming in here and saying that you’re going to get a new heart has to account for something. You are getting a new heart, Denny. A new and better heart.”

He stares directly into my eyes. The one thing I loved about him was that he always kept eye contact with me while we talked. Sometimes, they would naturally become glossy and a slight twinkle would appear. It made his brown eyes become almost green and hazel-like.

“It’s going to be okay. I’ll be right here when you come back,” I say.

Denny smiles, “As long as you’re the person I wake up to, I know it will be.”

**\---**

After an hour, a woman comes into the room with a clipboard. She walks to Denny’s bedside and hands him the papers that he needed to sign. I glance over the form and furrow a brow: _DNR_.

When she leaves, Denny stares back up at the ceiling. It seemed as staring at the ceiling was calming his nerves.

“What’s DNR?” I ask.

Denny bites his lower lip. I could tell he wasn’t expecting me to find out or see the form that he was just signing.

“It’s a _Do Not Resuscitate_ form…”

“W – What?”

“I’m tired, Jess. It’s just a precaution. I don’t want to fight anymore after this heart. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life waiting on this hospital bed with the same four walls hooked up to various machines. I’ve spent five years in and out of the hospital. I don’t want to spend another five.”

“But this heart will go through. You’ll make it,” I tell him.

“Jess… Think logically for a second, okay? I don’t want to upset you. That’s the last thing I want to do, especially before this surgery. If I make it through this surgery, great. There may be complications after it and _if_ something happens, just let me go…” Denny says.

Tears begin to well up in my eyes. I knew he was tired of waiting. For the past few months, I come to realize that Denny was an impatient man. There have been days where he would be angry simply for lying in that hospital bed without being able to leave.

Denny was a man who was meant to be up and running about and being restricted to a hospital bed was taking a hit to his dignity. He never admitted it, but I could tell.

“I can’t –”

Denny shakes his head and interrupts me.

“You’re going to _have_ to. I just want you to be prepared for the worst, okay? I’m not saying it’s going to happen, but I want you to know where I stand with this. This is my last chance, Jess.”

“I can’t think of a life without you in it, Denny…”

“Let’s not dwell on that, Jess.”

“But we have to. If we’re going to talk about thinking logically, then I think you should know where _I_ stand in this entire situation.”

He nods, gesturing for me to continue.

I shut my eyes for a moment, feeling a few tears trickle down my cheek. Denny brushes the tear away, then I feel his lips against my soft skin. He was reassuring me through his actions alone. I was taking care of him for the past few months that I didn’t have an outlet to release all of _my_ concerns and worries.

Right now, it was hitting me like a freight train.

The tears were slowly strolling down my face and Denny simply wraps his arms around me in attempt of comfort.

“When I met you, I didn’t know how great this was going to be. I certainly took a leap of faith by giving you my number that night,” I begin.

Denny smiles. I knew that talking about our good times, especially the first time we met, helped alleviate all worries, even if for a moment.

“I’m glad I didn’t come off as creepy,” he comments.

I laugh quietly, wiping my tears away with his help.

“Not even close. I remember looking up and thinking how handsome you were. Then you asked me for my number and I couldn’t believe it.”

“Why? You’re beautiful, Jess.”

“I was wearing my pajamas and carrying ice cream and chips.”

“You don’t have to be dressed up to be beautiful.”

I feel the heat in my cheeks, burying my face against his neck. With the good memories come the lingering thoughts. In just two hours, Denny was going to be in surgery and there was a fifty-fifty chance of it being successful.

“I love you, Denny.”

“And I love you too, Jess. I’m not leaving you without a fight, okay? I want you to know that.”

“If – If you’re sure about this _do no resuscitate_ , then I’ll respect that. I’d rather you be happy than miserable.”

“I don’t know how I got lucky with you. I know this isn’t easy for you, but I am so thankful that you’re by my side,” he says.

I nod, resting my cheek against his chest. The sound of his irregular heartbeat is the only thing I focus my attention on. I shut my eyes and inhale his intoxicating scent. I rest my hand against his abdomen, running my thumb against the fabric of his hospital gown. I move closer when his arms tighten around me.

I’m scared, but this new heart was going to give Denny a better life.

We spent the remainder of the two hours in silence and in each other’s arms. Nothing needed to be said. When Dr. Burke and a few nurses come in to retrieve Denny, I climb off his bed before his hand reaches out for mine.

I follow them to the elevators before I lean down to press my lips against his. I cry against him, but he moves a hand to my hip and squeezes it gently.

“This isn’t goodbye, Jess.” He mumbles, pulling back almost breathless.

“I know. I love you,” I tell him, leaning down further to kiss his cheek.

Denny smiles, “I love you too.”

“Hurry back to me so we can have all the sex,” I whisper, repeating his words from earlier today.

Denny pulls back to look at me and grins. I take a moment to stare at him as if my mind was taking a picture to keep in my head.

“Oh, I’m definitely going to hurry back.”

They enter the elevator and I stand on the other side of it. I wave in his direction before the doors close.

As I walk back to his hospital room, I find myself crawling back into the bed. I leave his spot untouched and shut my eyes. I was missing him already and it hadn’t even been five minutes.

So, I try and force myself to sleep.

**\---**

After a two-hour nap, I wake up in hopes for good news. I look around the empty room and sigh. It felt too quiet without Denny here. I reach for his sweater and pull it on. I felt closer to him now that I had this on.

I leave his room to find Dr. Karev at the nurse’s station, overlooking a few binders. Quietly, I approach him.

“Hey, I was just –”

“I’m working,” he says.

“I just want some news about Denny, Alex.”

He looks down at me and sighs.

“He’s doing fine. Usually heart transplant surgeries take four hours, so just hang in there. So far, I’ve heard that the surgery is going smoothly.”

I sigh in relief. I had two more hours left.

“Thank you.”

He simply nods, excusing himself to get back to work.

**\---**

Two hours turn into four and I spend the remainder of the time sitting at the chair, staring absently at the empty hospital bed.

Dr. Burke quietly enters the room. “Jess?”

I instantly stand, walking towards him. I try and search for any signs that would let me know how the surgery went before he could even talk, but Dr. Burke had a good poker face. I couldn’t read him.

“Is he –”

“The surgery took longer than expected, but Denny’s okay. He made it. The heart is beating and it’s _normal_. He’s in another room on the ICU floor, so you’re welcome to head up there.”

Before he could continue, I wrap my arms around him and cry out of relief. I couldn’t believe it.

“Thank you so much, Dr. Burke… I know I haven’t been with him long, but you gave him another chance at life.”

Dr. Burke smiles, pulling back. “I think you helped him fight the rest of the way, Jess. He would not stop talking about you while we were bringing him up to the O.R. I told him he got a good girl on his hands before I put him under.”

I blush, biting my lower lip. I think back to Denny. I couldn’t wait to see him.

 “Thank you for giving us a chance at a future, Dr. Burke.”

He nods, looking over his shoulder. “I’m just doing my job. Now, go on and see him. I’m sure he’ll want you there when he wakes up. He’s going to be asleep for the remainder of the night, but we will be monitoring him for the next month until he’s well enough to be discharged. Dr. Stevens will also keep a close eye on him by checking in every night. He’s prone to blood clots, so we have to be sure this heart is doing its job.”

I nod in understanding. “I’ll be right by his side just in case anything happens.”

“I know you will, Jess. Now, I know Denny isn’t a patient man and while he is asleep, I think he’s also very intuitive. I think he’ll know if you aren’t there.”

“Oh! Right. Let me get his th –”

Dr. Burke shakes his head, holding the door open for me.

“I’ll have one of the attendants bring up both of your things.”

I give him another hug and step out of the room. “Thank you so much, Dr. Burke.”

I step into the empty elevator and bite my lower lip. A tear of relief strolls down my cheek and I bring Denny’s sweater closer to my body.

Denny was going to be _okay_ , and…

I couldn’t wait to see him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but do not fret. There is. So. Much. Fluff!!!! We’ve got one more chapter left! Enjoy! :)

I step into his room, biting my lower lip at the sight of him. There was a bandage covering his chest, but oddly enough, he looked peaceful. He was asleep and I was sure that this was a much needed slumber.

I sit at the chair near his bed, reaching for his hand immediately. I bring my legs up to my chest and let my cheek rest against the back of his hand.

I listen to the beeping of the machines as I keep my eyes solely focused on Denny. After a few minutes, I feel my eyes begin to droop and finally succumb to the slumber that I was in need of.

The next morning, I feel a slight nudge on my shoulder. As I look up, my breath catches in my throat at the sight of Denny awake. I rub the sleep from my eyes and take his hand into my own, kissing the back of his hand gently.

“You’re – ”

“You’re wearing my sweater,” he points out.

I smile. “I missed you.”

“I feel like a brand new person,” Denny grins.

Slowly, I stand from the chair and sit at the edge of his bed. I lean down and kiss his forehead, shutting my eyes as I feel tears brim the corners of my eyes. He was here. He was okay.

“Jess?”

“You’re okay…”

“I’ve got a long recovery ahead of me, but I’m fine. Take a listen. Come here.” Denny gently nudges on my hand and I slowly lie next to him. I rest my cheek against him and smile at the sound of his normal heartbeat.

“It sounds amazing…” I say, glancing up at him.

“I feel amazing.”

We remain in each other’s arms for the rest of the day. I only get up to allow Dr. Stevens to inspect him and to also get us food. It was much different than the previous days. We both knew that after Denny was safe to go home, he wouldn’t be coming back to the hospital unless they were for check-ups.

I shut my eyes, comforted by the sound of his heartbeat and his arms circled around me. I could lie next to his side forever if I had the opportunity to.

“So… Can I touch a boob now that I’m healthy?”

I arch my brow and look up at him, laughing quietly. Without responding, I take his hand and push it underneath my shirt before allowing his warm hand to cover my breast. I bite my lower lip and watch his reaction, looking directly into his eyes.

“Wow, okay. I was not expecting you to do that.” Denny grins, squeezing me gently which causes a quiet whimper to escape my lips.

“That’s enough. You just got a new heart. We can wait.” I blush, pulling his hand from my shirt. He playfully pouts, but breaks his façade by allowing a small grin to line his lips.

“Thanks for staying by my side,” he adds.

I grin, “I would do it all over again if I had to.”

“Well, let’s hope you won’t have to. I’m done with this place. Once I’m discharged, I’m not coming back unless it’s to make sure my heart is doing what its intended.”

“I know. I just meant that I don’t regret my decision with staying here.”

Denny smiles, bringing a hand to cup my cheek. I instantly lean against his touch. There was no way I was going to ever let him go now that he was healthy.

“I’m so glad I bumped into you that night,” he says.

“Me too, even if you were a bit of a smartass. You were charming and very straightforward.”

“It’s all part of my charm,” he winks.

I quietly laugh, burying my face against his neck. He tightens his arm around me, but remains mindful of his fresh scar.

“Are you doing okay?” I ask.

He nods, “You’ll know if I’m not. Besides, Dr. Stevens has been checking up on me every other hour.”

“That’s because Dr. Burke is still cautious. He says you’re prone to blood clots, so they’re keeping a close eye on you.”

“Better to be safe than sorry, I suppose.” Denny kisses my cheek and lies back against his pillow, letting his fingertips run along my arm. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yeah, of course,” I reply.

“Marry me.”

I clear my throat, looking into his eyes. He was serious.

“That wasn’t a question.”

Denny playfully rolls his eyes, chuckling quietly.

“And _I’m_ the smartass.”

“You are that night when we met,” I tease.

Denny smiles, looking directly into my eyes. The silence overcomes us and we both were stuck in a trance. Nothing else mattered now that he was back here in my arms.

“Will you marry me, Jess?”

I feel tears cloud my eyes. I swear I have cried more times in the past few months than I ever did in my entire life. What he went through and the constant arguments and late night crying made it all worth it.

He wanted _me_.

“Jess?”

“You’re being serious…”

Denny nods. “I want you by my side for the rest of my life.”

He brings a hand to cup my cheek, wiping away a fallen tear. I cannot believe I’m crying right now.

“Oh, come on. Being married to me won’t be that bad,” he teases.

I laugh quietly, leaning in to peck his lips lightly.

“Of course I’ll marry you,” I respond.

He pulls back with a big grin on his face.

“I love you,” he replies.

“And I love you too.”

**\---**

The next few days were smooth sailing. Dr. Stevens continued to check up on Denny, and after a week, Dr. Burke said he was recovering rather well. He would always wink in Denny’s direction before leaving the room.

“Why does Dr. Burke always wink at you?”

“Why? Are you jealous?” He asks, scooping a small amount of apple sauce onto his plastic spoon before he lifts it to his lips.

I narrow my eyes. “Oh, you’re funny.”

“That is what I told you when we first met, didn’t I?” Denny replies. “I told him I was going to ask you to be my wife if I made it through the surgery.”

“Does he know that you already did?”

Denny shrugs, “Who knows?”

“You do! Obviously,” I reply.

“Mm, I’m full.”

“Denny, what are you hiding?”

He bites back a smile, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Now, come up on here and cuddle with me.”

“You may be charming, but you’re not a good liar.” I tell him, climbing onto the bed and lying next to him. He smiles and kisses the tip of my nose.

“You’re right. If you look behind the pot of flowers, you’ll see something.”

“What are you up to?” I ask.

“I thought you wanted to find out what I was hiding.” Denny grins.

I narrow my eyes before turning to grab what was hidden behind the flowers. When my fingers feel the velvet box, I bite my lower lip and take it from its hiding spot.

Denny looks up at me, smiling to himself.

“Open it,” he tells me.

I slowly open the small velvet box to reveal a beautiful ring. I couldn’t believe it. He really wanted to marry me.

“We’ve gotta make it official, right?” He says, taking the ring from the box. Denny takes my left hand and gently slides the ring onto my ring finger.

“Perfect fit,” he grins.

I bite my lower lip and instantly press my lips against his. He chuckles against my lips, wrapping his arms around my waist. Our lips move against one another for a few moments and I whimper when I feel his tongue flick against my upper lip.

“Denny…”

He growls, “I cannot wait until you’re mine.”

I clear my throat, looking into his eyes to see it filled with lust. He needed to wait. Dr. Burke didn’t say he was in the clear yet.

“I’m already yours,” I reply.

“You know what I mean,” he pecks my lips.

I smile, looking down at the ring. I rest my head back against his shoulder. He rests his own against the crown of my head and shuts his eyes.

“Jess Duquette. I think it sounds perfect,” Denny says.

I look up at him to see that his eyes were closed. I kiss his cheek and settle back against him.

“I think it sounds like it was meant to be.”

He grins.

“Damn right it was.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter of this story! Thank you to everyone who enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! Also warning: SMUT AHEAD!!!

It had been a year since Denny received his new heart. We were still engaged, but we had a few days left until the actual wedding. Once he was released from the hospital, he asked me to move in with him. I didn’t hesitate before saying yes. He was going to be my husband and I couldn’t wait for the future we would have together.

“Wait, you’re telling me just _now_ that your family is rich?” I ask, sitting on the couch with a tub of ice cream on my lap. He reaches over and takes a scoop of his own to bring to his lips.

“It’s not important that my parents are rich.”

“Well, I know it isn’t important, but – it’s definitely a shocker.”

“Why? Because I don’t live like it?”

I nod slowly, “Yeah. It just makes me luckier to have you. You did tell me you weren’t into money, so thank goodness for that.”

Denny smiles, kissing my temple. His scar over his chest healed, but there were days where I would let my fingertips run across it. It was a constant reminder of what he had been through, but most importantly, it reminded me of the last months leading up to his surgery.

“So, we’re going to be officially married in a couple of days. Are you excited?” Denny asks.

“Mm, I’m more excited for the honeymoon,” I wink.

He growls, grabbing the tub of ice cream from my hands to set on his coffee table. He sets me on my back and settles between my legs. Since his release from the hospital, I realized how much of a sex fiend Denny was. I assumed it was lack of sex due to his heart condition, but despite the lack of sex, he was definitely the best I ever had.

“You don’t even know where we’re going,” he mumbles, letting his lips brush against my neck which causes me to whimper. He knew how much I loved when his lips were pressed against my neck. It was a sensitive spot for me.

“I have an idea it’s going to be somewhere hot. You always tell me that I should walk around naked so if it’s hot, less clothes will be involved,” I reply, watching him as he pulls back from me.

Denny grins, “You’re so smart.”

I gently push him on his back, straddling his waist. His strong hands instantly move to my hips and I smile down at him, kissing along his neck as my hands slowly unbutton his shirt. My hips slowly roll against him, instantly feeling the outline of his manhood through his pants.

The first time we made love, I was surprised to see how well-endowed Denny was. It didn’t last long, but it was enough for me to be hooked. He definitely knew how to pleasure a woman.

“So… Will you tell me where we are going?”

Denny grunts, his fingertips digging into my hips.

“Bora Bora,” he says, sitting up and standing with me in his arms. Denny’s hands rest underneath my buttocks as he brings me into our bedroom.

Denny sets me down onto the mattress and slowly pulls my shirt over my head, tossing it over his shoulder carelessly. Before I could even talk, he removes my shorts and my panties in one motion. He was eager; I could see it and I could feel it.

“Denny… Wait, we’re going to Bora Bora?”

He narrows his eyes and nods, undoing the button and zipper on his jeans before he pushes it down to his ankles. My eyes widen instantly at the sight of his manhood springing at attention.

“Yes, we’re going to Bora Bora.”

I gasp, feeling the head of his member run along the length of my sex. I was already wet from his kisses from earlier, so the look of surprise on his face was priceless.

“I told you… Your kisses make me wet,” I tell him.

Denny smirks, slowly pushing himself into me. My hands instantly shrug off his shirt from his body and he steps out of his jeans and boxers with one swift kick. He pulls out, which causes me to whimper in protest, and places me in the middle of the bed.

“You’re going to be my wife in two days, Jess.”

I nod, reaching down to slowly stroke his member in my hand. He grunts, pushing his hips forward as I spread my legs for him to settle between.

“I can’t wait,” I reply, “Now, please… I need you.”

“I love it when you beg,” Denny grins, gently taking my hands to place them above my head. I look up at him, biting my lower lip in anticipation.

He uses his free hand to grasp his member, guiding it into my soaking heat. When he pushes into me, I shut my eyes and grip the hand that was holding both of mine. I loved feeling restricted, especially with Denny. He knew just the right things to make me squirm.

Denny presses his hips against mine until he was fully inside. He doesn’t move, but instead, stares down at me. His free hand cups my cheek and I slowly flutter my eyes open, smiling at the sight of him above me.

Not only was sex amazing, but Denny subtly always made me believe I was the most beautiful woman in the world. The way he looked at me always made me weak in the knees. He made me feel like I was enough, like I was the one for him.

We had been together for a year now, but nothing changed. We were still stronger than ever.

Slowly, Denny begins to move his hips. I dig the heel of my feet into his lower back, allowing him to push further into me once his hips connected with mine. Denny always made sure to start out slow to accommodate to my tight heat.

God, I couldn’t believe how lucky I was to be marrying this man.

“I love you, Jess,” he whispers, releasing my hands. Denny rests his hands at either side of my head, his hips beginning to slam against mine.

The sounds of our skin slapping against one another with the bed hitting the wall and the mixture of moans made it all the more pleasurable.

My arms wrap around his broad shoulders for leverage, feeling my body move with each of his hard thrusts. Our bodies were pressed against one another as his hips do all of the work.

My inner walls begin to quiver with the need to reach my climax and I knew Denny was aware of it. His thrusts become sloppy and quick, causing my head to toss back with the intense sensation that runs through my body.

“Come for me,” he whispers huskily into my ear, his breaths coming in short pants.

That was it. It was all I needed.

His name escapes my lips loudly and he slams into me to allow me to ride out my climax. I feel every inch of his manhood throb within my walls and when I finally come down from my high, he pulls out.

I notice that his member was slick with my juices and I gently push him onto his back. Slowly crawling to settle myself between his legs, I take a hold of his member and let my tongue gently graze the head.

“Jess…” His hand tangles itself in my hair, holding it away from my face.

“You didn’t get to finish,” I reply before allowing my lips to wrap around him. I keep a hold on the base of his member as I slowly begin to bob my head along half of his length while the other half is stroked by my hand.

“I – Jess…” He moans, tossing his head back.

While I loved to be dominated, there was something about bringing Denny to his own release that made it exciting.

I remove my hand from his member to rest gently against the mattress as I use my mouth alone to stroke him, urging him to his own climax.

Denny grunts, pushing his hips further into me, causing me to gag at the surprise entry to my throat.

“S – Sorry…” He mumbles.

I smile, pulling back to lick my lips. “Come for me, Denny.”

Without allowing him to respond, I wrap my lips around his member once more and bob my head at a faster pace. I suck in as I pull back, hearing moans escaping his lips.

He moves one hand to the bed and grips the bedsheet before he releases into my mouth. I smile and swallow eagerly, looking up at him as I lick him clean.

Denny breathes heavily against the bed, releasing his hand from my hair and tugs me to lie next to him. I smile to myself, resting my cheek against his shoulder as my arm drapes over his waist. This position seems very similar to when we both had sleepless nights at the hospital.

I look up at him and kiss his cheek, holding him tightly against me.

“You’re amazing,” he whispers.

“You are too.”

**\---**

The day of the wedding, I was scrambling to get my hair, make-up, and my nails done. Denny had left that morning; he was very superstitious and didn’t want to see me until the ceremony.

My hair was placed in an updo and strands of hair from the front hang loosely curled. My [wedding dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e3/a1/63/e3a1636fd501c3cdb3474985e05889e0.jpg) hung on its hanger and my mother steps into the room.

“The guests are here,” she says.

I bite my lower lip, slipping into my wedding dress and she helps me with the zipper. When the dress clings to my every curve, I smile instantly. The upper half of my dress was a backless, A-line lace top as the lower half of my dress flowed freely to the ground.

“Is he – Is Denny at the altar?”

My mother smiles and nods, “And he looks very handsome.”

I take a deep breath and smile, looking down at my engagement before my father walks in.

“My little girl…”

“Dad… Don’t cry or else I’ll cry and if that happens, then mom will cry and we’ll never leave.”

My parents laugh, leading me out of the room. My mother walks down the aisle to take her seat up front before my father offers his arm. I smile, kissing his cheek and hooking my arm through his.

“Let’s get you married,” he whispers reassuringly.

As we both stand at the end of the aisle with the doors shut, I hear the quiet chatter from the other room. As the doors slowly begin to open, I hear the music begin to play and I take a step forward, my eyes glancing around the crowd of people.

I notice the doctors that helped with Denny’s condition, my side of the family, and his own. I couldn’t believe it. I was getting married.

When I find Denny’s eyes, I smile almost instantly. He was dressed in a normal black and white suit with a black skinny tie. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

Tears well up in my eyes when I notice Denny wiping his eyes. When my father and I reach the altar, I turn to him and kiss his cheek before stepping in front of Denny.

He instantly takes my hand in his and I stare into his eyes. The beginning of our relationship started in the hospital with him lying down on a hospital bed, but since he was released, I always found myself hugging him. His height was something I was always fond of.

“Hi…” He whispers.

“Hi,” I reply.

When it was time for our vows, I bite my lip nervously. We both agreed that we would write our own vows, but now that there were people watching us, including the priest, I was nervous.

“Would you like to go first?” He asks.

“I – Uh,” I stutter.

Denny chuckles, kissing my knuckles before he reaches for a folded paper from inside his pocket. “I’ll go first.”

I nod my thanks, holding tightly onto his hand as I focus on him.

“Jess… What you did for me in the last year alone is more than what anyone would have done. You have sacrificed everything in your life to make sure I was okay. You took a semester off from school. You put your job on hold. You did all of that for _me_.

“That night when I first met you… It was a rough one. I found out that the heart I was scheduled to have didn’t follow through. I lost hope. But then I saw you. I told you before that you were my karma, and I still think that is true to this day.

“For the past five years, I have listened to what my doctors said, listened to what they recommended, that I almost forgot what it was like to have a choice. When you came into my life, I _chose_ to not give up in hopes that we would have a future together. So, Jess, I have a choice now. I choose you. I will _always_ choose you.

“You’re the woman I want to wake up with and go to bed with… And do everything in between with. You’re _it_ , Jess. I can’t wait to embark on this new journey with you.”

Tears were now pooling at my eyes, but I didn’t dare blink. If I did, I knew the waterworks would come nonstop. I try to fan away the tears, hoping it would work but as a tear slips down my cheek, I pat against it gently so it doesn’t ruin my make-up.

“Your turn,” he whispers.

“Sorry, maybe I should have gone first. I don’t know how I’m going to beat that,” I tease. He chuckles.

“Well, I won’t gloat if my vow is better than yours,” he grins.

I laugh quietly, shaking my head before I reach over to grab the piece of paper from Kate. Denny leans over to kiss my cheek to try and calm my nerves and when I look up at him, I smile and relax instantly.

“Just focus on me,” he whispers.

My eyes stare into his own after I glance at the piece of paper. If he didn’t glance at his own, then I didn’t need to read my vows from a sheet of paper.

“When I first met you, I remember exactly the first thought that ran through my mind. I thought you were hot, like insanely hot. Then you asked me for my number and I thought, there was no way someone like you would be interested in someone like me.

“Then I saw you in the hospital and I knew… I knew right then that I needed to be with you. It was a risk that I was willing to take if it meant that I would still have you in my life. The last few months leading up to your surgery is something I do not regret. I realized that you are a competitive man when it comes to games. I realized that you can’t sleep in hospitals because there’s that underlying fear you may never wake up. The conversations we had are ones that I will always cherish.

“You make me laugh. You make me smile. Everything you do, I think to myself and realize how lucky I am. I can’t wait to call you my husband, Denny.”

His grin broadens, flashing me those famous dimples. When the priest asks for the rings, Denny reaches into his pocket and retrieves it. He hands me his ring and I smile, looking into his eyes.

“Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” The priest asks.

“I do,” I reply, sliding the wedding ring onto Denny’s finger.

He grins, looking down at me.

“And do you, Denny, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?” The priest repeats.

“There’s no doubt in my mind… I **_do_** ,” Denny answers, sliding the ring onto my finger.

“Well, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,” the priest says, stepping back before Denny pulls me into his arms.

I melt into him, smiling against his lips as he holds me in a strong embrace.

“We’re married,” he mumbles against my lips, pulling back to look into my eyes as the claps and chatter of the crowd fade away in the background.

“You’re mine forever,” I reply.

“I’m more than okay with that,” Denny grins.

There was no way I was going to ever leave his side and I know for sure that he was never going to leave mine.

It was truly love at first sight.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
